The Lost Salvatore Sister
by melindawhitlock
Summary: Bella is Damon and Stefan's lost sister. She is married to Kol and Jasper is Rebekah's true mate. What will happen with the brothers find out that their sister is sleeping with the enemy? Rated M for language, violence and maybe a few lemons down the line. Bella/Kol Rebekah/Jasper Damon/Stefan/Elena triangle
1. Guess Who I Am?

**AN: Hello again everyone. I am back with another Bella/Kol story. I got so much love from "The Original Wife" with these to being together that I had to do it again. Well, that and I love Kol to pieces. This story like all of my others isn't beta-ed so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**I own nothing but my lovely dreams that make me want to write all this craziness.**

**BPOV**

"You are leaving?" I ask him again just to make sure I heard him correctly. I try my damnedest to act hurt and betrayed but inside I am doing the biggest happy dance EVER!

"Yes, my family and I are leaving. I will make you a promise. This will be the last time you ever see me, it will be like I never existed." He assures me. I can't believe this. I thought I was going to have to do this on my own once I feel the pull again but this is even better.

"If this is about the thing with Jasper, it isn't a problem. It was nothing." I try to explain but it is getting harder and harder to keep a sad face. This idiot really thinks that Jasper would hurt me. I saw the whole thing. Jasper was never going to attack me; he was trying to step back from me till Edward decided to throw me across the room. When that happened, he only stepped forward to help me, but everyone thought his eyes went black with hunger. I mean when you take 7 starving vamps + a really good smelling "human" = disaster, through in an empath and everything can go to hell in a hand basket really quickly.

"You are right, it was nothing. It just proved that you don't belong in my world. I never should have brought you into this life. Just promise me one thing. Don't do anything stupid or dangerous, for Charlie's sake of course." How dare he break up with me and then as me for a favor! This asshole has no idea who he is fucking with. I can feel my anger start to build at this whole conversation.

"I want to say good bye to everyone." I demanded.

"You can't, as soon as I leave here we are all leaving. A clean break is what you need. Good-bye Isabella." I close my eyes to try and rain in some of this anger but he takes it as I'm trying not to cry. He puts a soft kiss on my forehead. By the time I open my eyes, he is gone. I wait a few minutes before I start laughing my ass off. He really thought I was heartbroken. That fucking idiot!

I take off running at my own speed towards the Cullen house. See I'm not human; I haven't been for 147 years. I am what you call a true vampire, not this sparkly bullshit that the Cold Ones are. I burn in the sun, can be killed by a stake in the heart and I drink human blood without killing or changing them. They are about to get a big surprise.

It takes me all of 30 seconds to get there. I actually beat Edward. HA! Everyone steps outside and looks at me with tense expressions on their faces. Well, all but Jasper. He had the biggest smile on his face because he knew what was happening. I see him being his hand to his chest and rub over his heart.

"You feel it too, don't you?" I ask him as my hand starts to do the same thing.

"Yeah, something isn't right. My chest hasn't hurt like this since the 20's. He must have undaggerd them, or at least someone did." he states.

"What are you doing here Bella? How did you beat me?" Edward orders. I roll my eyes at him and hold my hand out to Jasper. He steps in between everyone and takes my hand. I smile up at him and nod my head.

"I'm afraid we haven't been completely honest with you all. Bella and I have known each other for a very long time. About 148 years to be exact. I am not a Cold One and she isn't a human. We are true vampires." Jasper explains. No one says anything, but all their face tell us they think we are nuts.

"Jazz man, you are a Cold One. I am looking dead at you. Hard skin, gold eyes, dude, you are fucking sparkling right now." Emmett yells down at us, trying not to laugh. "And Bells is the best smelling human I have ever encountered, except for my singer."

I shake my head at how foolish they truly are. They think they are the only type of vampire there is in the world. If Cold Ones and shape shifters exists, why not every other horror story? I look up at Jasper again and nod. He starts taking off his dog tags and I take off my pearl ring that my grandmother gave me a VERY long time ago.

With his dog tags off, his skin starts to soften and get that southern Texas tan that he used to always have. His heart starts to beat slowly and his eyes change from the gold that I have grown used to lately to the stunning steal blue that they were when he was human. He has the more drastic change of the 2 of us. They only this that changes in me is my heart beat slow way down and my chocolate brown eyes lighten up a little.

"What the fuck?" Rose stumbles back some. "How did you do that? You look human Jasper."

"My dog tags, along with Izzy's ring, is spelled to turn me into a Cold One and her into a human. They were for our protection but I think it is time to come clean about some things. Alice, we were never mates. You were told this when I met you in Philly but you wouldn't listen. My mates name is Rebekah Mikaelson and she is one of the first vampires to ever exist. "Jasper starts to explain.

"Jasper and I met but in 1864, when he was on leave and come home with my brother to meet me when my family lived in Mystic Falls, VA. Damon thought that Jasper would make a perfect husband for me but he turned into another brother and I could never look at him like that. When Damon came home he met my best friend at eh time, Katherine. He fell in love with her, as well as my little brother Stefan. Somewhere along the line, we all found out that she was a vampire and wanted to be turned. The night before we were to be turned and Jasper was to leave to go back to the war, the council rounded up all the vampires to be destroyed. My brothers tried to save Katherine but were shot and killed by our father. The next night, my father was killed. A week after we buried my family, Katherine came back and turned Jasper and I. Before she left us to go into hiding, she gave us daylight rings so that we can walk in the sun without causing a scene by exploding into flames. " I joked.

"I stayed with Izzy until we faked our death by killing ourselves. We left then and traveled around until we ended up in New Orleans in 1916 where we met the Mikaelsons. Well actually, Iz ran into Klaus when she was feeding in an alleyway not far from Bourbon Street. He asked up to join him and his family for drinks since he had heard of me from killing Maria back in 1910 when she tried to recruit me. We walked into the bar and my lungs stopped working when I saw the most beautiful woman in existence, my Rebekah." Jasper explained with a faraway look in his eyes. I looked over to Alice and almost felt bad for her. It looked like if she could cry, she would. _Almost._

"While he was off trying to seduce Bekah, I had my own original to take care of. I sat down and started taking to Klaus and Elijah when I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I thought it was either Jasper or my next meal. When I turn I looked into the gorgeous eyes of Kol, Klaus and Elijah's younger brother. He was very charming and before I know what was happening, we were walking hand in hand down the road. We stayed with them for 4 years where we ended up in Chicago because Klaus wanted to find the Ripper of Monterey." I started to get choked up at this part. Jasper ran a comforting hand up and down my back. I give him a small smile for him to continue the story.

"We went to a speak easy called Gloria's where the Ripper was known to reside. We were in a booth, laughing and drinking of course, when Klaus spotted the Ripper. When we turned to see who it was, Izzy and I froze at the sight. Izzy got up from her seat and ran over to the Ripper, launching herself into his arms. Kol started to growl and get jealous until I told him that the Ripper was her brother Stefan. She brought him over and explained everything to him. We found out that Damon was a vampire as well but was caught up in looking for Katherine that he hadn't been seen for a few years.

Everything was going good till bullets started to be shot into the club, but they weren't normal bullets, they were wooden ones. We realized that their father, Mikael, had found us and we had to leave. When we got out to the truck, Klaus had decided to dagger his siblings so they would be safe from Mikael. After that was done, he gave us the dog tags and ring to hide us from Mikael until it was time to be together again. So, we ran. I met Alice a few short months later and that is how we got here."

We were waiting for the backlash to come but it never did. They all seem to take it all in but you could look at Carlisle and know he wanted to ask questions.

"About a week ago, my chest started to hurt. I only ever felt this when I was away from Kol. When he was daggered, it went away because he wasn't around. Now that I feel the pull, as does Jasper towards Bekah, I think it is time for us to leave." I went to walk away when I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me away from Jasper. When I looked to see who it was, I was met with the coal black eyes of a very pissed off Edward. I look down at where he was holding my arm and felt my the veins under my eyes pop out, my eyes went red and I could feel my fangs elongate. I looked up at him and he froze.

"You might want to step away from me before you get hurt." I snarled at him. I could hear Jasper growling slightly behind me. He eyes looked exactly like mine.

"You aren't going anywhere, Love. Since you are a vampire too, we can be together now. I won't have to worry about hurting you. Now, stop all this nonsense about this Kol character and let's go inside and talk. Alice and Jasper can work out their problems as well." He took his hand off of my wrist and started to move it up my arm. The pain in my chest was starting to ease up some and I couldn't help but smile. I looked to Jasper to see if he felt the same thing I did. He smiled at me and nodded. Edward thought we were agreeing to talk to them so he pulled me close to his chest and started to lean in to kiss me. I heard some one walk out of the woods and the most beautiful voice ever could be heard.

"I'm going to need you to take your hands off of my wife, if not, we will be glad to remove them from you. Permanently." I turned to see the whole original family walking towards us.

**AN: There you go everyone! Chapter 1 down. Let me know what you think and any suggestion for the story. I'm kinda just writing it as I go**. **Not sure where this is going but it should be fun. Until next time…**

**Laters Baby!**

**Mel**


	2. Hello Brother

**AN: I know, I know; 2 chapters in one day! I am amazing! Thank you for all the favs and followers. I am having a hard time with my other story and I couldn't get this plot out my head. I also forgot to tell you that this takes place after Elena is a vampire and the Originals come back. I didn't want to follow the shows story line so this is what I got.**

**I own nothing but this crazy shit I have going on in my head.**

**BPOV**

I give Edward a sadistic smile and laugh. He truly fucked up now. Kol and the whole Mikaelson family were walking towards us with dangerous smile on their faces. I love this family.

I look over at Jasper and he is looking at Bekah like he was seeing the sun for the first time. I couldn't help but smile and look at Kol. My breath catches in my chest and I can feel all the sexual energy we were known for start to fill me up. He looks at me and nods me to come to him. I rip my arm away from Edward and haul ass to Kol. He opens his arm up wide and I jump into them. I wrap my legs around his and start kissing him with everything I have. He kisses me with just as much enthusiasm. I finally break out kiss and look into his eyes.

"Hello sweetheart. You didn't miss me did you?" He asked me sarcastically.

"Nope, just wanted to kiss you one last time before I leave you for the penny headed cold one over there." I tell him, climbing down acting like I was walking back over to Edward. He grabs my hand and shakes his head.

"Now, you know that is a lie darling. You can't live without me." He assures me. I can hear the Mikaelsons laugh at out antics. I look over and see Jasper make his way over to Bekah and pull her into a passionate kiss. I see Alice start to move her way over to stop them.

"Alice, I would do that if I were you. You think he was a little over protective of you, he is 10 times worse with Bekah." I try to warn her. She didn't listen to me. She pulled Jasper away from Rebekah and slapped him. I went to grab her but Rebekah was quicker than me and grabbed her by the throat.

"If you ever touch him again, I will rip you apart and fuck him on top of your ashes. Now, I would advise you to leave. NOW!" Bekah throw her across the yard and walked back to us. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Not that I don't enjoy this lovely reunion but we need to leave soon. The plane isn't going to wait forever" Klaus speaks up. I nod and walk over to the Cullens.

"Thanks for everything but it is time for us to leave. Don't come looking for us, it will not end well for you. Jasper, do you have everything?" I ask his sweetly not taking my eyes off of Edward. He was consoling a sobbing Alice. I look dead at him and smile.

"This will be the last time you ever see me. It will be like I never existed." I growl at him and walk back to my sexy husband.

We start to leave when I hear Edward whisper to Alice; "Don't worry, we will get them back. I promise."

We get into 2 cars that were waiting for us at the end of the driveway. Why they didn't just drive down the driveway, I will never know. We head to the airport before I even think about to ask where we were going.

"Why, dear heart, we are going home to Mystic Falls. We are having a little trouble with a couple of vampires and need your help." Elijah tells me.

"Let me guess, my brothers are fucking with your plans for something and you want me to talk to them. You do know that they don't know I am alive right and as soon as they find out that I am married to Kol, they will flip shit. The last time wither of them was when we were in Chicago and that was just Stefan. Hell, Klaus erased his memory after we left." I rant at them. I wasn't sure I could face y brothers. They chose Katherine over me and didn't even check to see if I was alive or as alive as vampires can be.

"I gave him back his memories over 6 months ago. He knows you are alive. I'm not sure if he has told Damon or not but Stefan defiantly knows." Klaus chimes in. So, my baby brother knows I'm still around and he hasn't said or done anything to find me. That is good to know.

"What are they doing that is causing so my drama?"

"The doppelgänger is sired to Damon. She follows him around like a lost fucking puppy. Anyway, they are looking for the cure for vampirism. "Elijah tells me.

"Wait; did you say a cure for vampirism? There is no cure for what we are." Jasper says.

"I have to agree with Jay. It sounds like something Klaus came up with so that he came have hybrids all over the world looking for something." I laugh. I look around and realize they are serious.

"Holy shit, there is a cure. Why am I just now finding out about this? I mean, not that I would take it but I know for a fact that through the years, Damon would have. I could have saved my brother a lot of heartache!" I yell at them. I was shaking I was so angry. Kol stands up and runs his hands up and down my arms trying to calm me. I brush him off and walk up and down the aisle of the plane. I can't believe they kept this from me.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to find it and take it. I didn't want to lose you." Kol says to me while looking deep into my eyes.

"Are you serious right now?! I never would have taken it because I have you. But you took that away from me. Don't come near me for a while. I need to think." I turn away from all of them only to have Jasper follow me. He hates being a vampire more than me. The feelings he gets from his meals almost always send him into a deep depression.

We stay in the back of the plane for the rest of the flight. No one comes to see or talk to us. When the plane touches down in Richmond, Jasper and I are the first ones off the plane. We get our luggage and walk over to the rent a car place.

"You aren't going to ride with us?" Bekah asks us looking at the ground.

"Nope." I say, popping the p at the end. We get a 2013 Mustang and load up the car. I turn to look at Kol and it almost breaks my heart.

"I just need a couple of days to process all this, Kol. You have to realize that even though I wouldn't have taken it, I have 2 brothers that would have been saved by it. I will see you soon." I kiss him on the cheek and get into the car. I turn the car on and look to see Jasper get into the car with me. We don't say anything to each other the hour and a half ride to Mystic Falls. As we pull onto Main Street the silence is broken.

"Where are we going Iz?" Jasper finally asked.

"We are going to the Boarding House. If I know my brother's they will be there and I need to know what they know about this shit." I turn off of the main road and drive down a hidden driveway. As we pull up, I see a blue Camaro and a little red sports car. I stop up front and take a deep breath and open the door. I signal for Jay to stay where he was.

I get to the door and knock. Why I knock, I don't know but I thought I would be polite. The door opens to see a blonde and a brunette standing at the door with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Can I help you?" The brunette asks me.

"Um, yeah you can actually. I'm looking for either Damon or Stefan Salvatore." I tell her as nicely as I can.

"Umm, ok. DAMON!" The blonde yells. "So, who are you? Another of his little fuck buddies?"

"No, that I certainly am not." I growl at her. They both take a step back and look at me with fear in their eyes.

"What the hell do you wa…?" Is all Damon gets out before he sees me. A huge smile crosses his face and he pushes past dumb and dumber.

"Izzy?"

"Hello brother." I say with a smile on my face.

**AN: There is the second chapter. Let me know what you think. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Till next time…**

**Laters Baby!**

**Mel**


	3. He Really Didn't Tell You?

**AN: Hello again everyone! I thought I would try and do this on my phone and see how long it would take to write a chapter. So far, it is taking forever. Anyway I got so much love from the last chapter that I feel loved. I hope you like how it ended. ;) So on with the show! **

**I own nothing but the twisted dance I make them do. **

**DPOV (That's right! Damon ladies and gents!) **

I was sitting in my bed, thinking about how life had truly fucked me up. The 2 women I fell in love with want my brother more than me, the only way I even got Elena's attention was because of this stupid side bond shit, I lost my baby sister 147 years ago and my brother hates me for being the selfish prick that I am and not telling Elena about the bond. Like I would really do that. I want to do the right thing, the right thing by her, but dammit I want something to myself for once.

I am brought out of my thought by a knock on the door. Who the hell could that be? I hear Elena and Caroline answer the door. I hear vampire Barbie ask if it was another one of my fuck buddies. I haven't had one of those in months.

I get up and walk down the stairs to see who it is. I look at the open door and my heart stops.

"Izzy?" I say in total disbelief. This has to be some kind of joke. Izzy can't be in front of me. I went and saw her grave myself. I looked up what had happened to her after we died. Her and Jasper had killed themselves a few weeks after we had "died".

"Hello brother." She said to me with our signature smirk. It's really her. My baby sister is back! Oh the hell that was going to be raised.

"Miss me big brother?" She said to me. I was still frozen in the same spot. Elena and Caroline kept looking back and forth between the 2 of us like they were watching a tennis match. If I wasn't freaking out over seeing my sister again, I would have found it funny.

I rushed over to her and brought her to my chest. She wrapped her arms around me and we stood like that for what seemed like forever. Finally she pulls away and looks up at me with years in her eyes.

"You really didn't know about me, did you? He really didn't tell you he had seen me?" She asked me a bit confused. What the hell was she talking about?

"What in the holy hell are you talking about? Of course I didn't know you we're alive! I would have searched for you .I would have torn the world apart looking for yo instead of wasting it on trying to find that bitch! "She looks at me suspiciously, trying to figure out if I was being truthful or not. She must have found what she was looking for because she just shook her head. She stepped farther out the door and waved for someone to join us in the house from the car. She grabbed my hand and led me further into the house to wait for whoever was coming. I walked into the parlor and poured myself a drink. I heard footsteps coming up behind me and nearly dropped my drink. There is no fucking way this shit is happening.

"Jasper? Ok, what the fuck is going on? First my dead sister walks in and now my dead best friend! You mother fuckers have some explains to do, and I want someone to start talking right now!" I growled. How the hell is this even possible? I mean, I know how it is possible, I'm walking around the eternal stud after all, but why didn't anyone tell me this shit before today.

"A week or so after your funerals, Katherine came back for something and turned Jay and me. We traveled around for a while. We ended up in New Orleans, where I met my husband and we were married a few months later. Jasper met his woman the same day; they didn't get married for some stupid reason. In the 20's, we found ourselves in Chicago, our brother in law wanted to meet the Ripper of Monterey." She looked around at our faces. If she tells me what I think she will, I will kill him. "We were sitting in the booth when I saw Stef. Of course I ran up to him and started to cry at the sight of my little brother. He told me you were around somewhere but he wasn't sure where at that moment. We were talking when someone started shooting wooden bullets all over the place. In the frenzy, we lost track of said my husband and Jasper's girlfriend. We recently found them again and decided to come home and see if Stef ever told you about me. Guess not." She explained while walking over the bar and pouring another drink.

"What do you mean you guess Stef didn't tell me?" I yelled. How could he do this? He knew how close Izzy and I were! First he takes Katherine, then Elena and now this. Oh just wait till his ass gets home. Wait… Did she say…?

"Did you say that you met someone and got married? Who the hell is he? Is he in town with you? When do I get to meet him? And you Jazz; when do I get to meet the lovely lady?" I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

"Yes they are in town but you don't get to meet them yet. We just got them back. We don't need you scaring them away again. So, tell me about the shit storm you have gotten yourself into. I'm guessing that she isn't Katherine, thank God, so she must be the doppelgänger." Izzy says. She looks Elena up and down and cocked her head to the side. She looks over at Caroline and nods her head like she agrees with something.

"He was right Jasper; she is cute." She giggles and tosses a look at Jasper. He just smiles and nods. The fucker hasn't said more than 3 words since he walked in.

"Who said I was cute?" Caroline asked. Of course that is all she got out of the story.

"Our brother in law kinda has a thing for blondes and has told is all about you Ms. Caroline Forbes." Jasper finally says with a crocked smile on his face while taking the drink from Izzy's hands. Izzy growled at him and went to get another drink.

Just as I was about to ask them who they were talking about, Stefan walks in and stops dead in his tracks when he sees Izzy and Jasper. I look at him and he looks at Izzy and I have to hold back a laugh. The look on his face as priceless and if I wasn't so pissed off at him for hiding this from me, I would be on the floor rolling.

"Is there something you forgot to mention to me little brother? Something like, oh I don't know, our sister being alive! How the fuck could you not tell me this after you got your memories back!" I Spit at him while walking over and getting in his face. I go to grab his throat when I feel a small hand on my arm and look down to see Izzy looking between us.

"It doesn't matter if he told you or not. The only thing that matters is that we are back together and nothing can tear us apart ever again." She states with such conviction that I have to believe her. I nod my head but whisper to Stefan that this wasn't the end of our talk.

"What are you doing here Iz? I thought you were still running when I last saw you." Stefan asks almost scared to say anything. What the hell else is he hiding?

"How much do you remember and that night at Gloria's Stefan?" Izzy finally gets out. She was looking down at the ground like she was ashamed of the answer.

"Everything. A few months ago, I had to make a deal with Klaus to save Damon from a werewolf bite. We went to Gloria's and I saw a photo I didn't remember. I confronted him and he took the compulsion off of me. "

"Then you remember..." She gets out before Stefan starts to nod.

"Shit! Iz, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Jasper says looking at IZ and Stefan, while Elena, Caroline and I look at the three at them in utter confusion.

"You have to tell them Izzy." Stefan says.

"I know I do Stefan, but you know he isn't going to take it well with everything that has happened. I still have to ring the husband's neck for some of that shit. And your girlfriend isn't getting off easy either." She points to Jasper who just throws his hands up in surrender.

"Tell us what?" Elena asks looking at Izzy and Jasper.

"Who my husband and Jasper's girlfriend are. I'm going to go ahead and tell you; you aren't going to like it." She explains while stepping away from everyone. She gives me a look that tells me how sorry she is but I'm still unsure why.

"It can't possibly be that bad. It's not like you're married to an Original." I say to them. They look between the three of them told me that I may be wrong, for once in my life.

**AN: I know you all hate me but I promise to update soon! I want to thank my awesome sister-in-law for looking this over for me. Please review! Till next time...**

**Later's baby,**

**Mel**


	4. What Took You So Long?

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm back again with another chapter of "The Lost Salvatore Sister". I am really looking forward to this chapter. Damon get let in on the big secret, how will Elena and Caroline react? Hell, even I don't know. You are just going to have read and find out!**

**I own nothing but this twisted little game I weave in my head.**

**BPOV**

I was leaning on the bar with my chin against my chest trying to figure out how I was going to tell him this when I heard the worst sentence of my existence.

"It can't possibly be that bad. It's not like you're married to an Original." Damon said taking a sip of his drink. My head snapped up and looked at Stefan. He looked at Jasper with the same look on his face that I was sure was on mine. Elena, Caroline and Damon were looking at the three of us waiting for an explanation and I had no idea how to give it to them.

"Umm, well… The funny think about that is… What I mean to say is…" I start to stutter out. I have never been afraid of anything in all my life, well except maybe when Damon gives me this look that means he wants to kill me. He really is a scary mother fucker. I start pacing; I refuse to look at anyone but I can feel Damon staring at me. Someone finally stands in front of my and grabs my shoulders, I look up and see Jasper with a small smile on his face.

"I got your back Iz. Just tell him." He says softly.

"My name is now Isabella Marie Salvatore… Mikaelson. I married Kol back in 1869." I try to say as quietly as possible.

"I started dating Rebekah back when we met in New Orleans. The night that we got separated I was going to propose to her." Jasper tells them just as softly. We are both waiting to the bomb to explode and we weren't disappointed.

"YOU ARE MARRIED TO WHO?! OH FUCKS NO!" Damon yells. "You knew about this and didn't tell me Stefan! What else have kept from me all these years?" He turns to Stefan and throws him into a wall.

"Damon, stop it. It wasn't his fault that Klaus erased his memories. Now, we can talk about this like adults or I will leave and come back when you have grown the hell up. Your chose." I say while getting in between. Damon stops and looks around at everyone. Elena and Caroline haven't moved from their spots on the couch. Jasper is back over by the bar and is pouring everyone a drink.

"Ok, but you better make this good after everything that they have done." Damon says without even looking at me. I can feel my heart break a little bit but I'm a little confused on what he is talking about.

"What do you mean after what they have done? I know what Klaus has done to Elena and I know he has a thing for Caroline but Kol and Bekah couldn't have done anything that bad." I assure them rolling my eyes. "I mean they can be an asshole and a bitch but so can you and I."

Damon starts laughing without any humor in it. I start to worry what is about to be said.

"Well, let us start with Rebekah shall we? She is the reason Elena is a vampire, she hung me up with my wrist in bear traps and bleed the vervain out of me, I slept with her twice without her so much as mentioning she was with someone. Not to mention she has staked all of us at least twice. Oh and don't get me started on Kol. He beat me with a bat, twice, tried to kill Elena's friend Matt and her brother Jeremy. Oh and they are related to Klaus who has tried to kill almost everyone in this ROOM!" Damon yells. I look at him in disbelief. Kol wouldn't do that. Kol wouldn't hurt my brothers; he knows what they mean to me. Rebekah wouldn't cheat on Jasper. None of this makes since.

"No. None of that is true. Kol is a sweetheart. As soon as the dagger was taken out, he and Rebekah came looking for us. They wouldn't have time to do all of this. Why are you lying?" I scream in his face.

"Isabelle, they have been out of those coffins for almost a year. Did they not tell you this?" Damon questions us, using my childhood nickname he gave me. My head was spinning. None of this could be true. Oh my God, Jasper. I look over at him and his face in contorted in what I think is pain and fury.

"You slept with Rebekah? My Rebekah! No, none of this is true. You are all lying to get us to hate them." Jasper snarls. I look at everyone else in the room and my heart falls. None of them could look us in the eyes. Damon was telling the truth.

"Jasper honey, I think they are being truthful. Damon wouldn't lie about something like this. We both know this but I don't understand why?" I start crying. I look down at my left hand and see my wedding rings. They waited almost a year before they came looking for us. Rebekah cheated on Jasper with my brother.

I feel 2 pairs of arms go around me and I look up to see my brothers holding me. Jasper is nowhere to be seen but I can hear him taking his anger out on the trees outside.

"Will he be ok out there?" Carolina asks. I give her a small smile and nod.

"He will be fine. He needs to get this out or he will massacre the whole town. Just let him be, I will check on him in a few. Now, tell me everything that has happened." I tell them after getting myself together; and they do. They tell me everything from the beginning from their side. I was mad that Damon broke Kol's neck and staked him but Kol deserved it for trying to hurt Matt. Half way through the story, Jasper came back in, covered in mud and leaves. He gave us a small smile and headed upstairs to a shower. I ran to the car and got our bags out and took them upstairs. After he got out and got dressed, he came down and we listened to the rest of the story.

By the end of it, I was shaking so hard with angry I had to walkout and destroy so trees myself. I was mad at all of the; Damon, Stefan, Kol, Rebekah, Klaus; all of them. I heard someone walk up behind me and stop. I turned to see a devastated and angry Jasper. He walked over to me and pull me to his chest. I lost it then and there. We held each other and cried. Kol had beaten up my favorite brother, knowing the whole time who he was. Rebekah had cheated on Jasper with said brother. Shit always happens to Damon, it never fails.

"What are we going to do?" I finally find my voice.

"I don't know sweetheart. We need to talk to them but I don't know what else to do. I can't believe they did all this while we were waiting for them to come back. I know I was with Alice but we never touched each other. Alice knew about Rebekah just not what had happened to her or what we were. I was faithful to her for 90 years." He yells and walks over to a tree and rips it out of the ground.

"Let's go back to the house and let them know we are ok. After that, we will go over the Mikaelsons and talk to them." I grab his hand and lead him back to the boarding house. We walk in and everyone stops talking.

"If y'all keep doing that, you are going to give us a complex." I try to joke.

"Are you guys ok? If you need anything, let us know." Elena asks. She may look like Katherine but she couldn't be more opposite. I give her a small nod and thank them.

"We are going to head over to the Mikaelsons and talk to them. We will be back in a few. I love you guys." I kiss both brothers on the cheek and we walk to my car.

20 minutes later we pull up in front of the most obnoxious house I have seen, well the Cullens house was worse but still, do people not know how to keep a low profile anymore? We walk right in the front door. We head straight for the living room where we hear voices. When we walk in, I grab a crystal vase and throw it at the fireplace. Everyone stops talking and look over at us.

"Well hello to you too love. Mind telling me why you are throwing things?" Kol says as he started to stand up and walk over to me.

I meet him half way and slap the shit out of him.

"How dare you beat my brother with a bat! How dare you try and kill an innocent teenager who had nothing to do with this bullshit that Klaus has everyone involved in. You know that he was my brother. I talked about him all the time!" I scream in his face.

"Don't you dare talk to my brother like that." Rebekah yells.

"Sweetheart, don't get me started on you. How was fucking my brother twice while your boyfriend was waiting for you to come find us? Why did you wait a year to come looking for us, when we were worried sick about you? Yes, I "dated" Edward but that was literally nothing, we never even kissed!" I scream at them. Kol looked like he wanted to kill me for screaming, Rebekah was looked like she was about to cry and everyone else just stared.

"Sweetheart, just calm down and we will talk about this. I only beat his ass with a bat for embarrassing me at the ball, and because he staked me. Did he even tell you that?" Kol says to me in a soothing voice.

"Yes, he told me but that is besides the point. Just because he embarrassed you! You knew he was my brother and you knew I would find out and you still haven't answered my question. Why did it take you so long to come look for us?" I asked again.

Kol just stood there with his jaw opening and closing like a fish, staring at me wide eyed.

"You know what, when you figure that out, come find me. I will be with my brothers." I took my rings off and threw them at him and walked out. The only thing I heard as I ran into the woods what Kol screaming my name.

**AN: Don't kill me! I will put up another chapter in a few days. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Till then…**

**Later's Baby,**

**Mel**


	5. No Longer A Mikaelson

**AN: Hello everyone! I thought I was going to be shot for the way I ended the last chapter. Everyone kept asking what was going to happen next. To be honest I have no idea what is going to happen. I write as I go and don't know what is going to happen till I write it. Thank you for all the reviews I feel loved!**

**I own nothing but my craziness!**

**JPOV**

I watch as Bella ran out of the house and looked back at the family in front of me. I couldn't believe she threw her rings back at Kol. My sights fall on Rebekah and she won't even meet my eyes. I arch my eyebrow at them and shake my head.

"Well? Are you going to answer her question? I would really like to hear this." I cross my arms over my chest and wait for them to talk.

"Jasper, please understand that what happened between me and Damon meant nothing to me. I only did it so we could get information out of them about the white oak stakes. Please understand that baby. I never loved him, I only love you." Rebekah cried to me.

"So you only cheated on me because Klaus needed to get information from Damon, who just happens to be my best friend and your best friends' brother. Is that about it?" I growl at her.

"Well, when you put it that way I guess it sounds pretty slutty." She said with shame rolling off of her in waves.

"And you beat the hell out of her brother just because he embarrassed you in front of a crowd of people who don't mean shit in the long run. Not to mention you tried to kill 2 innocent teenagers. Now, Bella has no problem killing people that deserve it but damn dude, really." I yell at them.

"You don't understand what was going on here at the time. Esther and Finn were trying to kill us, she made another super hunter like our father, Damon and Stefan found some white oak stakes to use against us, Finn was killed and Klaus lifted the curse Esther put on him. We needed to get the info somehow." Rebekah screamed at me. Did she really think she was helping her case at all?

"I'm sorry you had such a hard time, but did any of you think to come get us sooner; after all Damon is only her brother and my best friend? Did you ever think that maybe we could just ask him and he would tell us what you needed? I mean shit, he can't hide anything from wither of us. No, instead of that you decide to cheat on me and beat the shit out of your wife brother! Did you even think at all?!" I shout. They all look at each other, head hung in shame. Apparently they didn't think about all this.

I walk over to Rebekah and lift her chin to look in her eyes. All I see is pain, regret and misery.

"You betrayed me in the worst way darlin'. I have been faithful to you for the past 90 years and this is how you repay me. I want you to think about what you did. I can't trust you anymore. When you figure what you want, you come find me." I turn and leave the room. I stopped and looked at Kol.

"By the way Kol, she never took those rings off. She may have put them on different fingers so people wouldn't ask question, but she never took them off. If someone did ask where there came from do you know her answer?" Kol shook his head no. "She would tell people that someone very special gave them to her. When Edward asked her to take the rings off and wear one that he gave her she flipped her shit and told him that she would never take them off till the person that gave them to her came back to her. She loves you more than anyone on this world. To tell you the truth, I bet she really isn't that mad at you for the whole bat/Damon thing. She is more hurt that you didn't look for us when you woke up. "

I walked out of the house and followed her sent to where she was sitting on a fallen tree by the falls. She was crying so hard that she if she was human she would have been sick. I walked over to the log and pulled her up to my chest. I tried to sooth her by whispering that I would never leave her and that I loved her.

"Why Jasper? I waited for him for 90 years. I have loved him my whole vampire life and a few of my human one and he just threw me to the side like he didn't even care. What did I do to deserve this from him? I mean, look what Rebekah did. What if Kol cheated on me, it's just that it wasn't with anyone we know. Dammit Jasper, what are we going to do now?" She cried out.

"I don't know darlin', but what I do know is that we are going to get through this together. So, what do you say we go somewhere and get something to eat and them head back to the house and talk to your brothers some more? I know Damon is probably going crazy with worry about you." I tell her. She nodded her head and pulled away from me. She slipped her small hand into mine and we walked back to the house to get the car.

We walked in to tell everyone where we were going but no one was home. I grabbed the keys and we head out to the Grill. As soon as we walked in we were the center of attention. Bella just held her head high and walked to the bar and ordered us 4 shots of Jack. She slid to of the shots towards me and lifted one up.

"What are we drinking to?" I asked her with one eyebrow cocked.

"How about to us. For over 90 years we waited for 2 people who didn't want us. We put our lives on hold till they came back, but no more. Now we live for us. Jazzy baby, it's you and me against the world." We clinked glasses and took the shots.

"Can brothers drink with the family too?" I heard someone ask behind me. I turn to see Damon and Stefan standing there with their hands in their pockets. I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course, but don't think you 2 are off the hook." Bella told them with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Good! Now come and sit with us. We have the whole gang with us and I want them to meet my baby sister." Damon says while taking her hand in his. I follow behind them and see Elena and Caroline long with a few others I didn't recognize.

**BPOV**

"OK, so you already know Caroline and Elena. This is Elena's brother Jeremy, the blonde guy is Matt, that is Bonnie and lastly, this is Tyler. "Stefan introduces.

"Ok so let me get this straight vamp, vamp, possible vamp hunter, human, witchy, and finally hybrid. Did I get that right?" Jasper joked. They looked at us and nodded. I let out a little laugh and shook my head in mirth. Leave it to Jasper to break the ice.

"So, you are married to Kol? And you are Rebekah's boyfriend?" Bonnie inquired.

"We had a little chat with them earlier and the bullshit they were trying to make us believe, we couldn't stand there anymore, so as of today I am back to Isabella Salvatore and I'm thinking Jazzy boy here is single again." I bump my hip with him. He gave me the typical panty dropping smile that has never worked on my but I saw a few girls around us swoon. We sit down with everyone and start talking to everyone. Tyler kept trying to flirt with me and Damon would growl at him. Caroline was completely into talking to Jasper that only I heard a snarl come from the bar. I look up and see Kol, Rebekah and Klaus sitting at there watching all of us. I catch Jazz's eye and look at the bar. He follows my movements and sees them there too. I can't believe they followed us. I decided to have a little fun.

I get a napkin and a pen from my purse. I write down a note to Tyler to play along and he nods. I start flirting with him and touching his arm. I lean into Tyler and whisper in his ear that my douche of a… whatever Kol is, is sitting at the bar and I want to have some fun. He nods and kisses my cheek. He pulls me up and we head over to the pool table and start a game. We make it interesting and place a bet. Each ball that is hit in, a question is asked and has to be answered honestly.

Tyler hits the first ball in. "Where you serious about the whole, going by Salvatore thing again?" I smile at him and give him a smirk. I watch as his eyes dilate a little and couldn't help but be a little aroused myself.

"Yes I am. I understand that my brother was an asshole and did deserve to get his ass kicked but that wasn't what this was all about. It was about the fact that he was walking around for almost a year and never came for me. I waited for him like the good little wife I was and got nothing in return. So now, I am my own woman again and can't wait to see what will happen." I wink at him and we finish the game up a few more questions. Simple ones like: Favorite color, favorite movie, simple things. He hit the 8 ball in and won the game. I bow down to him and giggle. I start to walk back to the table when I feel Tyler grab my wrist. I turn to look at him and see he is a little nervous.

"I still get one more question; will you go out with me Friday night?" He finally looked in my eyes and I could tell that he was serious. I thought about it for a second and decided what the hell.

"I would love to. Now, let's go back to the table and order some food. I am starving." We head to the table and I feel someone grab my arm roughly. I spun around to see a very pissed off Kol. He pulled me away from everyone.

"You aren't going anywhere with that hybrid." He growled into my ear. For once in my whole existence, I was actually afraid of Kol.

**AN: Dun Dun Dun! I know, a little cliffy but it is so much fun leaving it like this. Let me know what you think. Until next time everyone…**

**Laters baby!**

**Mel**


	6. Flowers

**AN: Hello everyone! I got some amazing feedback for the last chapter. I am having a really hard time with my other story so that is why I am getting these updates out so fast. Lol. I have come to the conclusion I can write crossovers a lot better that a straight fan fic. So, any way on with the story.**

**I own nothing but wish I owned Jasper and Kol. That would be awesome.**

**KPOV**

I will be damned if I am going to let that fucking hybrid bastard touch my wife. I know that she is royally pissed at me but she is still my wife.

"You aren't going anywhere with that hybrid." I growl at her as I grab her arm. I see fear in her eyes for the first time ever. _She is afraid of me. How could she ever be afraid of me?_ I thought to myself.

"Get your hands off of her now or I will rip you to shreds." Tyler snarled in my face. This little prick really thinks he can take me. I let go of Bella's arm and step into his face. I let my face change and my fangs elongate.

"Do you really want to try that little boy? I would hate for my brother to lose his first sired bitch." I grumbled. I will not let him near my angel.

"Kol, back the fuck off. You caused this rift between us. I meant what I said, I am a Salvatore now and don't want anything to do with you till you get your fucking act together. I love you Kol, I really do, but this shit has to stop. I am not your damn property." Bella screamed at me. We were attracting too much attention screaming at each other in the middle of the Grill. I felt someone pull on my shoulder to pull me back some. I turned to see Klaus shaking his head no at me. I step back some and look around. Damon and Stefan were headed our way along with Jasper.

"Fine, I will leave you alone right now, but this isn't over Bells. I love you and you know that we belong together." I stepped up to her and placed a kiss on her forehead before walking away.

Klaus, Rebekah and I walked out of the bar and got into my car. I revved the engine and peeled out of the parking lot.

"Now what are we going to do? They are both really mad." Bekah whines from the backseat.

"What do you expect Rebekah! You fucked her brother and I completely took advantage of the fact that she would wait for me. Oh and you also cheated on her best friend with her brother. "I yell at her from the driver seat.

"Yes, let's all remind me that I'm a slut. I know I cheated on him but at the time I thought it would be good for the family. We needed to know where the stakes were. It wasn't like you could have seduced Elena. Klaus can barely get a word in to Caroline. I was the final straw. I regret it more than anything. Now Jasper won't even look at me." She started to sob and I almost felt bad for her.

"We have to fix this. I don't know how but we have to fix this." I tell them.

I can't lose her. She is my everything and I can't live without her. I knew I should have gone and found her but I thought I could handle it all on my own. She didn't need to be involved in all this bullshit between us and her brothers. I will find a way to get her back. I just need time to think.

**BPOV**

I watched Kol, Klaus and Rebekah walk away from us. I was visibly shaking. I have never in my life feared Kol like I just did. I have seen him torture people; I have seen him down right kill people and have never feared him. What just happened? That wasn't the man I loved and married.

"Are you ok?" Tyler questioned. Looking me over to make sure that I wasn't hurt.

"Yeah, just a little shaky. I can't believe he just did that. He has never acted like that toward me." I start crying. Now, I am a bad bitch. I am tough, I don't cry for anything. The last time I cried was when Kol was daggered and put in the coffin. I don't cry, but here I am, in the middle of a bar crying like a little bitch because someone grabbed me.

Damon got to my first and wrapped me in his arms. I lost it then, I sobbed like a 2 year old that got her favorite toy taken away. Damon started to rub soothing circles on my back when I felt Stefan put a hand on my shoulder.

"How about we go back to the house and order some pizzas and get the fuck out of here." Damon told us. We all nod and walk out. I throw my keys to Jasper and tell him to drive. I was to shaken to even try to drive. He opened my door for me and helped me in. After he shut the door, he got into the driver seat and started to drive to the house.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He finally said, breaking the very uncomfortable silence.

"What the hell just happened, Jazz? I mean, he grabbed me. He has never put his hands on me. I have never been scared of Kol in my life. What I saw tonight, that wasn't the Kol I fell in love with. The most fucked up part is that I still love him and want to go to him and find out if he is ok." I start crying all over again. Ok, this crying shit is getting old.

"I don't know what to tell you Iz, but what I do know is that if he ever does it again, I will find a way to kill him myself." A growl forming deep in his chest.

"Can we talk about something else? I really don't want to think about this anymore."

"Sure. Let's talk about this date you have with Tyler. What the hell was that about?" He questioned me. You could hear the mirth in his voice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I tell him with a smirk on my face. "He asked me out and I said yes. I really only did it to see what Kol would do; well; now I know. "I explain to him as I remember the look in Kol's eyes.

"Sure you don't. I have never seen you take an interest in anyone other than Kol since I have known you. Then Tyler comes along and makes some kind of puppy dog eyes at you, pun intended, and you say yes to a date. There has to something there sweetheart." Jasper says. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"There is nothing there Jazz. I only said yes to make Kol jealous. I will go on the date because I said I would but after it is over, I will let him down easy and go about my business." I explain. Jasper just kind of laughs at me and pull into the driveway at the house. We walk in and I am assaulted by the smell of flowers and a lot of them. I walk in to the living room and see bouquets of flowers on every table. I see Amaryllis, Asters, Heather, Roses and Tulips.

"Do you know what these flowers mean?" Jasper asked me. I nod to him that I do.

"Amaryllis stands for splendid beauty, Aster I for patience, Heather is for admiration, Tulips are for a declaration of love and of course Roses are for love." I tell him as I walk over to the only set of flowers with a card on it. I open it up and almost hit my knees reading the note.

_My Dearest Izzy,_

_I know that I have seriously fucked what we have up. I should have come to you when I woke up for being daggered. I should have come to you when I realized that I was dealing with your brothers but I didn't. _

_I don't know what I can do to make this up to you but I will. I will be PATIENT and wait for your SPLENDID BEAUTY to come back to me. My LOVE and ADMIRATION for you will never end. I love you with all my dead unbeating heart. _

_I will have you back by my side again. I don't care how long it takes, I have nothing but time on my hands. I will wait for you my Angel._

_Love Always,_

_Kol_

I feel two strong arms wrap around me and see ice blue eyes look into mine. I didn't hear my brothers come in but sitting on the floor crying in Damon's arms, I can honestly say, I have no idea what to do.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update but I had serious writers block. Please review and tell me what you think. What should Bekah do to let Jasper know she is sorry? Is what Kol did enough or should he do something more on a grand scale? Let me know what y'all think! Until next time….**

**Later's baby!**

**Mel**


	7. What Can I Do?

**AN: Hello everyone! Welcome back to the world of "The Lost Salvatore Sister"! A lot of you thought that what Kol did was enough but I think he should have to beg a little more. Lol. I will most likely not go into detail of Bella and Tyler's date. I just don't have the energy. I may make it an outake but it will likely to be in the real story. By the way, non of my stories are beta-ed so all the mistakes are mine. If you would like to help me out, just let me know. So with that being said, lets get on with the show! **

**I own nothing but the craziness that goes on in my head.**

**DPOV (Damon)**

After leaving the grill and following my sister back home, I couldn't help but feel like whatever Kol said to her wasn't what she was used to with him.I mean personally, I think he is a dick and doesn't deserve her but that is just me being a big brother, no one will ever be good enough for her. Well, maybe Jasper, but I gave up on that a long time ago.

We pull into the driveway and I watch her and Jasper get out and walk into the house. I slowly get out of my baby and walk in to see what looks like a flower shop exploded in my house. There are flowers everywhere, on every surface and even some on the floor. Whoever did this went all out. I look and see Izzy on the floor in tears holding a note in her hands. I walk over to her and out my arms around her. I just hild her till she is all cried out.

"What can I do Izzy? Whatever you need, please just tell me. I hate seeing you like this." I coo into her ear.

"I want to forgive him, Damon, I really do, but I can't get over the fact that he didn't come for me like he said he would. I can barely get my head around what he did to you. He knew about you. He know how much I love you and Stef but he still did it. I mean, how many Slavatores does he think there are?" She cries into my shoulder. I just softly rock her whispering that everything would be ok and that I will help her threw everything.

After what feels like hours, we stand up and I pour us all some Bourbon. I look at my sister and she looks absolutely miserable as does Jasper. I feel horrible for Jaz. I know that I had no idea about him and Rebekah but still, he is my best friend and I fucked his girl not once but twice.

"Jasper, I want to apologize for what I did.." I start to sat. He just holds up his hand and shakes his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't know about us but she did." He tells me while killing the rest of his drink.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was the one the seduced her, not the other way around." I tell him.

"Nope, doesn't make me feel any better at all." He says as a knock was heard from the front door. I walk over and open it to see bimbo Original.

"Can I please speak to Jasper?" SHe asked in the most defeated voice I have ever heard her use.

"Um, yeah. Come on in." I open the door farther and walk her in. Jasper looks up and sees who it is and walks out the room. I look at Rebekah and nod my head to follow him.

**JPOV**

I can't believe she has the fucking nerve to show up here. I walk out the door and run into the woods. I get to the falls a few minutes later and sit down by the lake the falls run into.

"I love coming here to think. Sometimes I sit right where you are and just cry about everything that has happened and what I have done to "help" Klaus." I hear a voice say behind me.

"What do you want Ms. Mikaelson?" I growl at her. I don't even want to say her name right now. I feel her walk over to where I was sitting and it beside me. I pick up a small rock and look at it like it was the most interesting thing on the planet.

"I came to say that I was sorry for everything. I know it doesn't take back what I did and that nothing I can say will make it better right now but I was hoping that maybe we can work this out. I really miss you Jay." She said this last part so low that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard her. She reached over and tried to take my hand, only for me to pull it away and stand up.

"You missed me? How could you miss me when you were sleeping with Damon? You knew all about them. Who they where, what they were to Izzy and me and you both still fucked up." I yelled at her, and started pacing back and forth. I ran my hand through my golden curls and stand in front of her.

"I waited for you for 90 years. When you guys came to get Izzy and I, I thought that it was going to be some great reunion. That you were going to run into my arms and we would pick up where we left off. Only to find out you fucked my best friend twice, just to find out information that Izzy or I coul have gotten you if you would have come to find us but NO you had to go and cheat on me because KLAUS needed something. WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING REBEKAH?!"

"I wasn't thinking Jasper! I just wanted to get the information. They had a stake that could have killed us all and Kol couldn't seduce Elena because she was so far us the Salvatores ass and Caroline wouldn't give Nik the time of day at the time. I was the only one who could get the information from them. We couldn't compel them because they were on vervain. I had to do something. I didn't even have to try and seduce anyone, Damon did all the work. Why aren't you mad at him? He started all this shit by breaking Kol's neck!" She yells back at me.

"I'm not mad at him because he didn't know about us but you did. You knew how much I love you and how much I want to spend the rest of forever with only YOU."

"What about the little pixie bitch I saw when we came to get you 2? You guys looked way to cozy to have been just friends."

"Oh you are so reaching for straws here baby doll. I never touched her. I stayed faithful to you for 90 fucking years. That's right sweetheart, I NEVER TOUCHED ANYONE BUT YOU! Me and my hand have become real good friends. I only stayed with the Cullens to protect Bella since she was the one that took the human spelled ring. I love you Rebekah with all my fucking heart but you shattered it."

"What can I do to make it right, Jay? I will do anything. Please just give me another chance." She begs me, tears rolling down her face.

"I don't know if I can forgive you." I look into her eyes one last time and run back to the house.

**AN: Another chapter down. Review PLEASE! What do you think Kol and Rebekahs grand scale apology should be? Let me know because I am having trouble with it.**

**Later's baby!**

**Mel**


	8. Just What I Need!

**AN: Hello everyone! I really am going to start setting a day where I update my stories, but life has kicked me in my ass so it is a little crazy right now.I am having issues with my other story so that is why this one is getting all my attention. I think I may make it a crossover so I can write it better.. Lol.I also wanted to say that this hasn't been Beta-ed because I don't have one. All the mistakes are my own and if you are interested in being my beta PM me. So anyway, on with the show!**

**I own nothing but really wish I owned Kol and Jasper. Oh the things I would do with them. ;)**

**BPOV**

I watched as Jasper and Rebekah walked out of the house. I don't know what the 2 of them are thinking. They can't just show up and say sorry and everything will magically be ok. Not going to happen, granted what Bekah did was MUCH worse than what Kol did, I still don't want to forgive him that easy. I stood up off the floor and started pouring me a drink. I sat on the couch and let myself get lost in thought.

"What is going through that beautiful head of yours sweetheart?" I hear someone ask me. I look up and see Kol leaning up against the wall. I know that I am mad at him but good God that mother fucker is sexy in his black baggy pants, his tight dark gray t-shirt, black leather jacket and black chucks.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts of ravishing him to only see him smirk at me.

"What do you want Kol? I don't really have time for all of this." I snap at him, but honestly I just didn't want to be in the same room as him for too long. I was scared that if I did, things would happen that I don't want to .

"I wanted to make sure you got my flowers and the card. I meant every word Isabella. I love you and..." I put my hand up to stop him.

"I can't do this now Kol. It hurts too much." I walk past him, grab my car keys and leave. I drive to the Grill hoping to be alone for a while. I know that when I get back, Jasper is going to want to talk and I need some liquor in my system for that conversation.

I walk up to the bar and compel the bartender to give me 2 bottles of Jack for free and walked away.

I was half way through the first bottle when I felt like someone was watching me. I raised my head and carefully looked around till my eyes landed on who was staring at me. Great, just what I needed.

"Hello Bella. Can we talk?" Edward asked me. Looking disapprovingly at my bottles.

"Sure, have a sit. Just know that I am going to continue drinking." I tell him with a smirk. i pour another shot and throw it back.

"I wanted to talk to you about coming back home with me. I love you and don't think this is the best place for you to be. These _people _can't protect you like we can." He tells me like he talking to a child. I look at him and throw another shot back. I was getting ready to answer him when my saviours walked in.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, and these _people_ as you so rude called them, can protect me just fine. Now,I think you should go Edward. Things are going to get ugly if you don't." I said as my brothers and Jasper start our way, looks of death on their perfect faces.

"Hello Edward, what can we help you with?" Jasper growls. I look at Edward and he just freezes up at the sound of his voice. Edward slowly turned around trying to get his face together so that he wouldn't show any fear. I knew better than anyone, my brothers and Jasper were some intimidating guys. especially when they were trying to protect me.

"Hello Jasper. So nice to see you. Have you seen Alice yet? She is looking for you." Edward said. I could feel the determination rolling off of him in waves. He wasn't going to give up till Jasper and I were heading home with them. "We want to take you both home with us. Everyone misses you, even Rose wants you to come home Bella." Now I know he is lying because me and that bitch have never got along. What I wouldn't do just to have a aerosol can of hairspray and a lighter around when she makes me mad.

"They aren't going anywhere with you." Stefan says through clenched teeth. I smile at my little brother. He had always been protective of me, even though I'm older. I guess it is because I'm the only girl.

"OH, and who might you be?" Edward asks as he gets up in Stefan and Damon's faces.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Eddie Boy." I tell him as I give Jasper a shot. We look at each other and shoot them down. This could end very badly for the Golden Cullen Child.

"And why is that love? Are they more of your boy toys that I don't know about?" I almost choked on my drink. That is just wrong on so many levels.

"First off, eewww! Second, we are the VERY overprotective brothers. So now, let me tell you again, they aren't going anywhere with you and as much as I hate to say this, her HUSBAND would not go for it either." Damon explains.

"Neither would his girlfriend." We all look over and see Rebekah and Kol walk in. Kol looked like he could murder someone, which he probably would.

"Ah yes, the Mikaelsons. You know Kol, she never mentioned you the whole time we were together. I find it odd that if she really loved you the way you all say she does that she didn't mention you at all. She never even wore her rings on the right fingers." Edward says with a cocky tone in his voice. This boy really has a death wish. Kol looks at him and tilts his head to the side trying to figure something out.

"Edward, is it?" Kol ask looking at me. I nod my head and I'm drinking straight from the bottle at this point. I hand the bottle to Jasper and we just sit back and watch the show.

"Right, now Eddie boy I am only going to say this once so listen good. I know she never mentioned me because it wasn't safe for her too. As for her not wearing her rings on the right fingers, I could careless, as long as they were on one of her hands; I am a happy camper. Now, I know that we are on the outs right now, but I plan to change that very soon, so I would recommend for you and your whole Bambi eating sparkly assed family, to leave this town now and never come back. I have never tried to fight a Cold One but, I will kill you if I get the chance. Isabella is mine and NO. ONE. ELSES." Kol grounds out. God he is hot when he goes all caveman on me. I was just getting ready to say something when I see a flash of black hair come running at us a little to fast. She latched on to Jasper's lips.

"Jasper! I finally found you. I have missed you so much baby." Alice said kissing Jasper again. I look over and see Rebekah look like her head was going to explode at any minute. Jasper pulled away and looked at everyone with a look that said that he wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Again. Oh shit this is about to get interesting.

**AN: Sorry that this is so short but I have a major headache and wanted to get this out. Thank you all for hanging in there. I promise they Kol/Bell Jasper/Rebekah wont be fighting much longer. I have a plan! R&R and I will see everyone on the flip side.**

**Later's baby!**

**Mel**


	9. The Slap Of The Ages

**AN: Hello again everyone! I hope all is well and you are enjoying the story. I was just to excited to wait to wrote this chapter. I love writing in Rebekah POV because I get to be an aboslute bitch! That and I never really liked Alice. I want to thank my lovely Beta XoBellaItaliaoX for getting this done quickly! You are awesome! So on with the show everyone! **

**I own nothing but really wish I owned Kol and Jasper so I can watch them play with baseball bats all day.**

**RPOV**

"JAZZY!" I heard someone squeal from across the bar. God,it sounded like nails on a chalk broad.

Wait, did she just say 'Jazzy'? I look over at Bella to see her just hand Jasper the bottle of Jack only to open the full one too. They look at each other and start drinking. _This can't be good._

A pixie looking boy/girl came running and latched onto Jasper's lips. Jazz just kind of stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. His hands never left his sides and he almost looked like he wanted to vomit.

"Jazzy, I have missed you so much, baby! Edward told me to wait at the house for you, but I couldn't stay away any longer. I love you and I "saw" you coming back with Bella, so can we just go ahead and leave now?" The boy/girl asked.

It was then that I realized who was talking. It was the little bitch that I saw with Jasper in Forks.

_Oh, Fuck this._

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but we did catch your name." I said to her in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'm Alice Whitlock, Jasper's wife; and who might you all be?" She said sticking her hand out for us to shake.

_WIFE?!_ When the fuck did that happen? He told me he never married her! He said he hasn't touched anyone since I had gotten daggered.

"You may want to rethink that last name there, pixie. You and Jasper never got married no matter how many times you tried to fool him. Anyway, I will introduce this lovely lot of people. This is my older brother, Damon, and my baby brother, Stefan. You may recognize Kol, since he was the one I jumped back in Forks. The tall one that looks like he wants to eat you, and not in a good way, is Klaus. Be kind of careful around him, he is part werewolf and his bite leaves a nasty after effect. And last, but certainly not least, the beautiful blonde that is giving you the death glare is Jasper's... well, not really sure what to call her right now, but that is Rebekah." Bella slurred out.

I felt a pain in my chest when she said she wasn't sure what to call me right now and I looked over at Jasper and you could see the pain in his eyes, as well as the anger of what I did.

"What does she mean 'she's not sure what to call her'?" Alice turns to Jasper and puts her hands on her hips _trying _to look intimidating.

"Well.. You see... Ummm..." Jasper stutters out. He really has no clue what to say to her.

"She means that I am his girlfriend. I have been since 1880 when we met in New Orleans. Now, if you would so kind as to take your hands off of him before I take them off of you permanently." I snarl at her and stepped up next to Jasper.

"_Girlfriend_? He never once mentioned a girlfriend. Guess you didn't mean that much to him if he never said a word about you the while time we were together." She was trying to egg me on, and it was working really well. I have never been known to be a level headed person or even tempered, so what this little bitch was saying was making it all that much worse.

"Alice, you may want to shut up now. You have no idea who you are fucking with. There are way to many witnesses to compel if shit get out of hand and most these people are one vervain, so it wouldn't work anyway." Jasper whispers in her ear.

A surge of jealousy goes through me when I see how close they are to each other. I know he can sense it, but doesn't step away from her.

"I'm not worried about her, Jazzy. She is nothing, but a slut from what I hear." The troll doll growls out.

"Alice, if you value your life, you will walk away right now. You will not talk to her like that. We may be on the outs right now, but I still..." Jasper trails off at the end of his warning.

"Du trenger ikke å si noe annet, vet jeg hva du mente." _(You don't have to say anything else, I know what you meant.) _I say to Jasper in my native language.

"Vi må få dem ut herfra før de forårsake en forstyrrelse." _(We need to get them out of here before they cause a scene) _Kol tells us.

"I'm sorry, but what was that? I know most languages from around the world, but I don't know that one. I also can't read any of your minds." Penny head said and I smirked at him. _This could be fun!_

"It is there native tongue. No one really knows it anymore, but them and us." Jasper said. "Where should we go?"

"Our house." Klaus said with a evil look in his eyes that only his siblings would catch.

I nodded my head and started to leave, but Jasper grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Du vet dette ikke endre noe. Jeg kan fortsatt elsker deg, men jeg trenger tid til å finne ut av ting."_(You know this does not change anything. I may still love you, but I need time to figure things out.) _Jasper says to me in a voice that makes me want to cry.

"Jeg vet det. Bare husk, er alt jeg har tid på hendene mine. Jeg vil vente evig for deg hvis jeg må." (_I know. Just remember, all I have is time on my hands. I will wait forever for you if I have to.) _I whisper to him.

"That is really annoying. Can you please speak a language that we all know if you are going to do that?" The pixie bitch whines.

_God, I hope they let me kill her._

"Bella isn't going anywhere with you and neither is Jasper. We are taking them home to their REAL family. Come, Bella, Jasper; we need to leave now." Eddie boy said.

He grabbed Bella by the wrist and tried to pull her with him. She ripped her arm away from him and stood beside her brothers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Eddie. You see, we are all very protective of her. She is their blood sister, his wife, our sister-in-law and his best friend. Now, if you want to keep your sparkly fucking limbs on your body, I would advise you to not touch her unless she asks you to." Klaus says to everyone's surprise. No one really unstands that Klaus really does love his family, and when you are family, we take care of our own.

"And as for you, I would not touch Jasper again. I may not be able to really call him mine, but I am still a VERY jealous person. Touch him again and I will rip you to shreds." I growled out to Alice.

"I will talk to her as I damn well please. She is my girlfriend and mate. Now, if you people would move out of our way, I will be leaving with _MY _mate now." Edward reached for Bella again, only to have Kol snatch his wrist and twist it around his back.

Alice went to help her brother, but not before I grabbed her wrist and spun her to face me. She was looking into my face and the next thing I know, I feel someone slap the ever loving shit out of me. My head snaps to the left and I see red.

I look over to Bella when my face changed. All I heard after that was Jasper saying, "Oh Shit!"

**AN: I know, please don't hate me. The language they were speaking is Norwegian. (Google translate is awesome!:p) Please R&R. Till next time.**

**Later's Baby!**

**Mel**


	10. The Falls

**AN: So yeah, welcome back people. Thanks for all the reviews, followers and favorites. You guys are so awesome. Any who, on with the show everyone!**

**I own nothing but how much would Kol and Jasper cost anyway?**

**RBOV**

"Oh shit!" Was all I heard before my vision went red. I looked at the pixie bitch that hit me. She had her hand on her hips and a smug smile on her face. _She has no idea what she just did._ I thought.

Kol still had ahold of Edward but loosened his grip when I got slapped. Jasper just stood there slack-jawed. I reached out and grabbed her by the throat and pulled her close to me.

"Do you really have any idea what just happened? I should rip your fucking throat out, but I wont because at some point you ment something to Jasper and Bella. I will tell you this though, if you EVER touch me again, I will end your pathetic existence. Do I make myself clear?" I growl at her low enough for only the people around is to hear.

"Yyy-yes. I understand." Alice stutters. I toss her back at human strength into Edward. Kol let him go and they fell to the ground. I look around and go to leave. I step over the human disco balls and feel a hand on my arm. I look and see Jasper holding my arm.

"Thanks for not killing her. She never really meant anything to me but I know the rest of the family love her."

"Don't mention it. I have enough to make up for without adding that to the list." I say in a low voice. He leaned over and kiss me on the forehead and gave me my smile. I nodded my head to my brothers and we left.

"I think you got some headway in him forgiving you." Klaus muttered.

"That isn't completely why I did that but I will take what I can get." I tell them as we get into Kol's Mustang and leave. I sit in the back seat and think about what I need to do to have Jazz forgive me. I know that I am going to get him to trust me again, but with everything I have done, I don't know if it is even possible.

"Can you drop me off at the corner? I want to take a walk and think about somethings." Kol slows down and I get out and blur into the woods. I keep running till I get to the falls. I sit at the edge of the water and just think about everything.

I can't believe I cheated on Jasper just to get information from Damon. I should have known better than to do anything that Klaus asks of me. I think back to the night that I was last with him.

_~*Flashback*~_

_We are sitting at the booth at Gloria's while Bella catches up with Stefan. Klaus and Kol are at the bar getting another drink when bullets start raining down on us and the police start yelling for everyone to get down.I get up to find my brothers and Bella when I realize what kind of bullets were being shot._

_"Jasper, their shooting wooden bullets! He found us we need to go! NOW!" I scream at him and grab his hand. I see Klaus, Kol, Bella and Stefan run out the back down and follow them. We get to the truck and stop._

_"We need to leave now. I'm sorry but I need to put you 2 in the coffins. It is for your own safety." Klaus blurts out. I look at Kol and he nods at me. I know he is right but what about Jazz and Bella? Jasper takes my face in his hand and places a soft kiss on my lips._

_"Don't worry about us. We will stick together. We have the rings that you got spelled, we will be safe. I promise." Jasper tells me as a tear runs down my cheek. "Now, don't cry darlin', we will be together again; I promise. I will wait for you as long as I have to." _

_I nod my head and place one more kiss on his lips. Bella is sobbing so hard that Kol has to hold her up. He hands her over to Jasper and we stand in front of Klaus. With one last look back at the love of my existence, I give Klaus a nod and feel the dagger go into my heart. The last thing I hear is Jasper telling he loves me and that no one will ever take my place._

_~*End Flashback*~_

I wipe a tear away as I throw another rock into the water.

"What is going through that gorgeous head of yours?" I hear from behind me. I turn to see Jasper walk out of the tree line.

"The last night we were together before I got a dagger in my heart. I was thinking how you kept your promise to me but I was dumb enough to think that I was doing the right thing in helping Klaus. I don't know why I didn't think about going to get you but I didn't and now I am paying for it." I cry out. He comes and sits beside me. He doesn't say anything at first and we just sit there.

"When Bella and I were in Philly in the 1950's I thought that I would never see you again. It started raining and I went into a diner. I didn't think anything of it because all the humans were running trying to get out of the rain. I walk in and this little pixie of a woman comes up and tells me that I had kept her waiting. I apologized like the good southern boy I am and followed her to a hotel room where she tells me that I was the first thing she say when she woke up to this like. She didn't know that I wasn't a cold one but that didn't matter. She told me about the Cullens and we were off to find them. She tried everything she could think of to get me to marry her. I always said no because I knew you were coming back for me.

Bella was always with me, even though the Cullens never saw her. When we went to Fork, Bella went to school and caught Edwards attention. Even though you could say we were both in "relationships" with other people, we never once got physical with them. Hell, Bella almost blew our cover when Eddie tried to get her to take her rings off to wear one that he had gotten for her. She was so close to letting her face change that I had to get involved saying that if she didn't want his ring to chill the fuck out.

When I saw you and Kol come out of the tree line that day, I know my heart had returned to me. I missed you so much that it hurt. Then I find out what you did, my heart shattered into a million pieces. I know why you did what you did, but it doesn't make it right. I love you Bek but it will take a long time to get my trust back." After his speech, he laid back on the grass and closed his eyes.

"I know it will take a long time, but I will do whatever I have to get you back." I tell him and reach for his hand."Jeg vil vente til slutten av tid til å få deg tilbake min kjærlighet."_(I will wait until the end of time to get you back my love.)_ I kiss his fingers and get up to leave, hoping that I will get the chance to prove that I mean every word that I say.

**AN: There you go everyone, the end of another chapter. I am still working on what Kol and Bekah should do to prove they are sorry. Until next time..**

**Later's Baby,**

**Mel**


	11. Connor

**AN: Hello everyone! Welcome back to the wonderful world of The Lost Salvatore Sister. I know it has been awhile but I'm really trying to think of something Kol and Bekah can do to prove they are sorry. If you have any ideas, feel free to give me any ideas. I think I got one for Bekah but Kol is a little harder to do. Anyway, on with the show.**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

A couple of days have passed since the last time I saw Kol, or any of the Mikealsons for that matter. Jasper told me about what happened at the falls and how he really wants to give Bekah another chance. He just doesn't know if he can trust her again.

I walk into the Grill to get a drink and maybe some time to think. I really miss Kol. I miss his kisses and his sarcastic words. I miss how he would put a strand behind my ear if it was in my eyes. I miss laying in bed with him all day, making love and just talking. I just really miss Kol.

I take a seat at the bar and compel the bartender to pour me some Jack and just leave the bottle. I get half way through the bottle before the hair on my neck starts to stand on end. I look around and don't see anything unusual and try to shrug it off. I continue to drink but can't shake the feeling of being watched. I put a few bills on the bar, grab my bottle and start to leave. I take another look around and that is when I see him.

He is sitting in the corner booth staring at me with such hatred that you would think I killed someone he really loved. Hell, I might have but that is besides the point. His tan skin is pulled tight around his jaw line from where he is clenching his teeth so hard. His bald head is starting to show signs of sweat as he takes a sip of his drink and starts to stand. He starts to make his way over to me when I feel a had on my wrist. I turn to see Edward standing there staring at the young man.

"We need to leave now, Love." He whispers in my ear.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Edward." I snatch my arm away from him.

"There is no time to argue Isabella, please. I will take you wherever you want to go , just leave with me now." I looked in his eyes and saw honest to God fear in them. I nod my head and we head out to the side-walk.

"What the hell is going on Edward? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"The thoughts running through that mans head were horrific. He kept saying something about killing you to get his mark to continue."

I look at Edward and my face pales. _MARK?!_ Oh shit! I look behind me to see the man walk out of the grill and look around to try to find me. I see that he spots me and starts our way again.

"Edward, I need you listen to me and do what I say. That man is a hunter, he is one of the five. I need you to go and find Kol, or Klaus. I will distract him." I plead with him.

"I'm not leaving you here with him. You have no idea what that man is thinking." Edward protests.

"Oh, I can imagine. Go get Kol. You are the fastest one here. He is probably at the mansion with Klaus. I may need them both, just please hurry." I push him way and make my way back to the mystery man. I stop right in front of him and see him reach for something. I put my hands up in a surrender type of move and show him I mean no harm.

"I am not going to hurt you. I just want to know who you are and why you are here?" I tell him.

"Like hell you mean no harm. All vampires mean harm. Now where did your little friend go. I know he is a leech to, I have never seen a cold one in person before."

"I told him to run, that he didn't need to be here for me to talk to you. Now, what is your name and why are you here?"

"My name is Connor and I am here to kill every _vampire_ in this town, starting with you." He reaches for me grabs my wrist and twist my arm behind my back. He starts walking me towards the alley and slams me against the wall, face first. I have to buy my time till Kol gets here.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that. My husband isn't the nicest of people on a good day. When he finds out that you roughed me up a little, he is going to be pissed." I laugh at him. He takes a stake out of his belt and shoves it in my back, right next to my heart.

"I don't really give a damn about your husband. When he shows up, I will kill him right along with you." I scream out as he digs the stake farther in.

"I would remove that from my wife if I were you." I head my savior say.

"And why on Earth, would I do that?" Connor asks without taking his eyes from me.

"You obviously don't know who we are. Let me introduce myself and my brother, you may have heard of us. My name is Kol Mikealson and this is my brother Niklaus. Now, that beautiful woman you have there is my wife, Isabella Salvatore Mikealson." I slightly turn my head and see Conner go a little pale at our names. He really has no idea what he just got himself into.

"I'm not stupid. As soon as I let her go, I am dead. I may not be able to kill you 2 but I can kill her." He move the stake a little further in and I can feel it scraping my heart and pull a shaky breathe in. I look over to Kol and it's like he doesn't know what to do for once.

"I will make you a deal. If you let her go, I will give you an hour head start to get the fuck out of here before I send my hybrids out to rip you apart." Klaus says.

"I am not leaving this town till I kill you all."

"Kol." I whimper. This is the only time in my long life that I actually feel like I just might die.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you will be ok. I promise and I have never broken a promise before." Kol says to me in a soothing voice.

"Look, just hand her over. I don't give a damn about anything else, just hand her to me." Kol tries to calm Connor down. I feel him push the stake the rest of the way in, barely missing my heart, and break the stake off in my back. He reached around and throw a vervain type bomb and shoved me towards Kol. When the bomb went off we screamed as the vervain burned us. When Kol and Nik were about to move, Connor was gone.

"Izzy, baby." Kol crawled over to me and tried to pull the stake out but he couldn't get it out, something was stopping him from pulling it out.

"Nik, we need to get her to her brothers. There is something stopping me from pulling it out." Kol said panicked.

Kol picked me up and we headed to the boardinghouse. He kicked open the door and walked in like he owned the place. He lied me on the couch ,on my stomach, just as my brothers and the Cullens walked in.

"What the fuck happened Kol!?" Damon yelled.

"She was attacked but a hunter. A very special hunter at that. He broke the stake off in his back but something is stopping me from pulling it out." Kol explained to them while bending down and taking my hand.

"Let me see what I can do. Esmé, go get my bag from the car." Carlisle said. Esmé ran out and came back with him bag in a matter of seconds. Carlisle walked over to me and ripped my shirt down the middle and started to clean off the wound. After looking at it for what felt like hours he finally told me, that there were briers on the stake that was stopping it from being pulled out.

"I'm going to have to cut it out. I need a lot of blood. Edward, you need to leave. There is going to be a lot of blood and I don't know if you will be able to handle it." Carlisle instructs.

"I'm not leaving her with these people." Edwards growls.

"We are her family and her husband. She is safe with us." Stefan tell them.

"Yeah, I can see she is safe with you." He remarks sarcastically.

"Listen here you piece of shit." Kol jumps up and start to walk over to Edward. I whimper again and he comes right back."I'm not leaving you Izzy. I promise." He kissed the back of my hand.

"FIne, but if it gets to bad you need to leave." Carlisle says and tells Kol to hold my hands tightly so that I can't move. He also tells Damon to hold my legs.

He asks if I'm ready and I nod my head, staring straight into Kol's dark brown eyes. I fell Carlisle start to cut into my back and dig around to try to get the stake out. I hear a growl coming from behind me and a crash. I hear Emmett yell at Edwards and a door slam. _Guess it got to be to much. _I thought.

After what felt like forever I feel the stake being removed and thrown on the floor.

"I am almost done, Bella. I just need to dress it since you will be healing soon." I nod in understanding. After that is done, Kol helps me sit up and pulls me onto his lap. Damon hands me a blood bag and kisses me on the forehead. I drank about 6 bags and could feel the hole in my back start to close.

"Ok, so who the fuck is this hunter and how I can get my hands on him?"

**AN: Please don't kill me. LOL. Another one bites the dust. Tell me what you think. R&R.**

**Later's Baby**

**Mel**


	12. Will You Frogive Me?

**AN: Hello again everyone! Sorry this took so long but shit happens! Lol. I don't really have much to say so on with the show!**

**I own nothing but so wish I did.**

**BPOV**

"Ok. So who is this hunter and how can I get my hands on him?" Damon demanded.

"His name is Connor. He is tan, bald and has a bit of a superiority complex. I mean I know I do too, but fuck this guy was stupid." Kol said.

"This is all well and good but I am going up to my room and getting some rest. That asshole took a lot out of me. When you figure out what you are going to do let me know." I tell them as I stand up and head for the stairs.

"I will walk you up." Kol says standing and walking to me. I shrug him off and head to my room.

Once there I take in my surroundings. There is a large 4 poster black iron bed in the middle of the room with black and chocolate-brown bedding. I have my own in suite bathroom and balcony. There is a fireplace to the left and my huge walk in closet to my right.

I walk over to the closet and take out pair of black yoga pants and a black wife beater, not even looking at what Kol is doing. I slip into my bathroom and turn on the water as hot as it will go. I take off my clothes and step in and let the hot water wash over me and relax my sore muscles. I start thinking about what happened today and tears start rolling down my cheeks. I can't believe how close I came to actually dying.

I sink to the floor and bring my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me; pulling me to where I am straddling his hips and Kol's voice telling me that everything was going to be ok.

"I have you sweetheart. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I just got you back and I won't lose you again. I love you baby; so so much."

"Kol, I need you. Please." I sob in to his chest.

"What do you need baby, I will give you whatever you need."

Instead of telling him, I look into his eyes and bring my lips crashing into his. One of his hands starts running up and down my spine while the other tangles itself in my brown locks. I take my arms from around his neck and dig them into his hair. I not so gently tug on his hair and am rewarded with a low growl from deep in his chest.

He starts kissing down my jaw and neck and nibbles on any skin that he can reach. I feel him start to lift us both up, so that we are standing face to face. I pull back and look into his eyes and see that today has affected him just as much as it has affected me.

"I am so sorry about everything. I am sorry about not coming to find you right away; I'm sorry about you getting hurt today and most of all, I am so sorry for leaving you back in the 20's. Please say that you forgive me." Kol pleads with tears in his eyes. Everyone knows Kol as the crazy, unstable original, and most of the time he is, but with me he is this sweet, kind-hearted man who would do anything for me.

"All is forgiven. Now, please Kol, I need you." He simply nods his head and places a soft kiss on my lips. The kiss became more passionate as I run my tongue across his bottom lip. He readily grants me entrance and we start battling for dominance. I submit to him as his hands find their way to my breasts. He takes one in each hand and starts kneading them and pinching my hard nipples between his thumbs and forefinger. I moan into his mouth and buck my hips into his. I can feel his hardening cock against my stomach and it only turns me on more.

I slide one of my hands from around his neck and take him into my hand; slowly pumping him. He breaks our kiss and throws his head back.

"Fuck Bella. I have missed you so much. Damn that feels good."

I give him one last kiss on his jaw and drop to my knees. I take in the sight in front of me. His long hard cock is standing straight out and ready for me to play with. I lean forward and slowly lick the drip of moisture from the tip. Kol hisses above me and I know that I am doing exactly what he wants me to. I lick him from base to tip before taking his head into my mouth. I start sucking on his head and work my way down till I feel him hit the back of my throat and swallow around him. I start bobbing my head up and down; taking what I can't fit in my mouth and working it with my hand.

"That's it baby. Fuck your mouth feels so good." Kol moans out as I hollow out my cheeks and suck as hard as I can. "FFFFFUUUUCCCKKK!" Kol growls as I feel his cum go down my throat and I swallow everything that he gives me. I take his dick out of my mouth and lick him clean. He looks down at me with a sexy smirk on his face.

"Your turn sweetheart." He tells me. He helps me up as he follows my lead and falls to his knees. He softly pushed my stomach until I was up against the shower wall. He picks up one of my leg and throws it over his shoulder; taking in a deep breath before diving in like a starving man at his last dinner. His ran his tongue through my wet folds and around my sensitive nub. I let out a moan of pleasure when he takes my clit into his mouth and starts flicking it with his tongue.

"Kol! Fuck that feels good. I… I… I.. Need.." I stutter out.

"What do you need Isabella?" He demands.

"I need your fingers in me NOW!"

He lets out a small laugh and puts his mouth back on me. As he is licking and playing with my clit, he puts two fingers in my hot core and starts pumping in and out. It only takes a few pumps before I fall over the edge screaming his name. Kol puts his arm around my waist to keep me up while I ride out my high. He looks up at e through his lashes as he licks me clean, just like I did to him.

He stands up and kisses me deeply. I sigh into his mouth when I taste myself on his tongue. He pulls back and spins me around so that my chest is pressed against the wall.

"I don't think I can be very gentle baby." He whispers in my ear.

"Who said you have to be gentle." I throw back at him while looking over my shoulder. Without any other warning he slams into me and we both hiss in ecstasy. He starts pounding in and out of me at a speed that would have broken me in half if I were still human. His hand takes purchase of my hair and pulls back roughly so that I am standing straight up against him.

"Who do you belong to Isabella? Who does this pussy belong to? Who makes you scream like this?"

"You Kol. Only you. Of fuck, don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it darling." He tells me as a second wave of pleasure rolls over me. I clinch around him as his own orgasm takes over. He growls my name and stops after a few more thrusts. He moves my wet hair off of my neck and lays soft kisses on it.

"I will love you till the end of time sweetheart. I need you to always remember that." He whispers into my ear. I turn around and softly kiss his lips.

"I know Kol. I love you too. Please, don't ever leave me again." I tell him.

"Never."

We clean each other off, just enjoying the closeness of us being together. After we finish with our shower we dry off, get dressed. We hear a loud crash downstairs and blur down to see a very pissed off Jasper holding Edward by the neck against the wall.

"What the FUCK is going on down here?"

**AN: And another one bites the dust. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. She FINALLY forgave him. Now, will Jasper do the same with Bekah. Stay tuned to find out.**

**Laters Baby! **

**Mel**


	13. Sire Bond

**AN: I'm back! I am so sorry this took so long. My wonderful 2-year-old son decided to throw a tantrum and break the power cord to the computer. The new one FINALLY came in the mail today, so I am going to update all of my stories. Thank you all for hanging in there with me and I promise there will be some crazy shit that is about to happen.**

**As always, I own nothing, but I really wish I had Kol and Jasper locked up somewhere.**

**DPOV (While Bells and Kol were getting freaky upstairs.)**

"Who do you belong to Isabella? Who does this pussy belong to? Who makes you scream like this?"

"You Kol! Oh fuck, don't stop!" I heard my little sister scream from her room. _Great! I'm going to have to sanitize that whole room now, _I thought to myself. I look over at Stefan who seems to want to throw up at the sounds of his older sister panting in ecstasy. Well, him and the bronzed hair fairy. I had to laugh at myself for the nickname.

"Is anyone going to go up there and stop him from man handling her? I mean, he could really be hurting her." Emoward piped in. His face was contorted into a disgusted snarl.

"Oh, I don't think that would be a very good idea. You see, Kol is kind of… ungenerous when it comes to Izzy. He tends to be more in touch with his vampire, or his demon then the rest of us. Well him and Jasper." Rebekah said with a slight blush in her cheek. Jasper just looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"You never seemed to mind my demon." He stated as if it was the most obvious think ever.

"Oh, you know I love your demon Jay." She said with a wink.

"You never let your demon out with me Jazzy." Alice whined.

"We never had sex Alice. That and if I would have let my demon out, you would never have been the same again." Jasper smirks at her while Bekah growls.

"Ok, enough with the sex talk; what are we going to do about Connor. He is coming after all of us eventually. We need to stop him." I told everyone.

"That is easy. We will take Bella and run with her till he is gone." Edward said.

"Ok, how about a good idea because you aren't taking my _SISTER _anywhere." Stefan growled. I stood up straighter that I was and squared my shoulders. I will be damned if they take her from us after we just got her back.

"Well it is obvious that you can't protect her. Look at what happened earlier! If she was with us, at least she would be safe. We are faster and harder to kill that you. Bella is leaving with us." The demon pixie screeches. _How the hell did Jasper put up with that, I will never know? _I think to myself.

"What happened earlier will not happen again. I believe my brother is making sure of that right now." Klaus says with a smirk on his face.

"I never knew Bella had a freaky side." The big cold one blurted out.

"Oh Em, you have no idea." Jasper comments; "I remember back when there were still brothels around, Izzy thought it would be fun to dress up like a whore and have Kol "buy" her. Let's just say, that was a very interesting night."

"This is what I am talking about! When she is with you all, she is out of control. She is upstairs right now with some guy that clams to be her husband when I know for a fact that she isn't married. I would have read that in Jasper's mind if she really was. Now, I am going up there and dragging her down here so we can…" That is all Edward got out before Jasper blurred over, grabbed Edward by the throat and started growling in his face.

"What the FUCK is going on here?" Izzy says from the stairs.

**BPOV**

"Well, is anyone going to say anything?" I look everyone in the eyes and land on Alice. "Is there something you want to tell me Ali?"

"Bella, you aren't safe here. I have seen things that can't happen. If you stay here, people will die."

"She's lying Darlin'" I hear from the front door. _Oh, this isn't good._

"Oh shit." Jasper so eloquently states. There, standing at the front door in all of his 6 foot 4 inch cowboy glory, is none other than Peter Whitlock. Blonde shaggy curls falling into his blue eyes, a tight black shirt that shows off his well-toned body, low slung dark washed jeans and, of course, black cowboy boats.

"Peter, wh-wh-what are you doing here?" I stutter out. I never stutter, fuck this isn't going to end well.

"Well, after burning my house down with Charlotte and her lover, Emma, inside I figured I would try to find my Sire. My "knower" told me that I would find her in her home town. So here I am, and I can see something has happened." Peter explained. I slowly walked over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Well, let me introduce everyone. Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood, Bonnie Bennett, The Cullens, don't need to worry about them and finally, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson. Everyone, this is Peter Whitlock, the one and only person I have ever turned." I tell them. Peter is standing beside me, with his arm still around my waist and a smile on his face. I hear a steady growl coming from where Kol is standing.

"So, how did you all meet?" Klaus asks.

"Funny story actually; after Jazz and I were turned, he wanted to go back to Texas and see his family. We were running through Houston, when we came upon a vampire trying to fight a human. Jasper recognized the human as his brother Peter. Right before we got to him, the vampire hit in right in the jaw and knocked him out cold, and shattered his jaw. He was bleeding out of his ears and his heart was slowing down. I told Jasper to take care of the vampire while I took care of Peter. We didn't know, at the time, that the vampire was Maria of the Southern Vampire Wars. While Jasper and Maria were fighting, I went over to Peter and feed him some of my blood, but it was almost to last; even with my blood, he was going to die. So, I prayed my blood made it through some of his system and broke neck. Jasper killed Maria and burned her body. We took Peter to an abandoned house that was nearby and waited. After about 30 minutes, Peter shot up and BAM, he was a vampire." I was leaving out a part of the story for a reason but Peter just wasn't having it.

"You didn't tell them the best part doll face. After I woke up, I felt a connection to Izzy that I couldn't explain. It was like; I would do anything, be anything that she wanted to make her smile. After a few years of traveling with them, they headed to New Orleans and Izzy told me how happy it would make her if I would go off on my own for a while and find someone special I could spend my time with. So I left and found a cold one named Charlotte. We were good for a few decades but then I found her face down in between another woman's legs. So, without either of them knowing, I set fire to the house and realized I had to find my Izzy." Peter explained before giving me a kiss on my temple.

"What, did you say you felt like you had to do whatever it took to make Izzy happy?" Elena asked. I know she was going to catch on to that.

"Yup, and I still will do anything to make her happy."

"Bella, when were you going to tell me that you had a Sire Bond with someone?" Kol asked.

_FUCK!_

**AN: There you go ladies and gents. I know, please don't kill me with the Sire Bond. I really wanted to put Peter in here but I hate Charlotte. My laptop is now fixed so I will be updating regularly now. Tell next time.**

**Later's Baby!**

**Mel **


	14. Skittles

**AN: Hello again everyone! Sorry this took so long but I had terrible writers block and my son was sick so it took a while but here is your update. I wasn't to thank the greatest Twin a girl could ask for, thatpanicgirle, for being my beta! So, on with the show!**

**I own nothing but would love to have Kol and Jasper locked up in my basement somewhere.**

**BPOV**

"Bella, are you going to answer me sweetheart?" Kol asked with a sickly sweet voice.

_FUCK!_

"Well, yes Kol, I was going to but we have been a little _BUSY_, you know with everyone fighting and all that bullshit," I say to him a scary calm voice. Everyone but the Cullens know when I get this voice to back the hell of.

"What is a _sire bond_?" Edward asks with a growl. "Does this mean you have another lover that I know nothing about?"

"Watch your mouth boy. No one talks to Bella girl like that, especially not in front of me." Peter growls and goes to stand slightly in front of me. I could hear a growl from deep inside Kol's chest that was just getting lauder.

"Peter, step down." Jasper tried to neutralize the situation.

"Sorry brother, but I don't really care what you say. I don't like the way penny head is talking to Bells," Peter said through clenched teeth.

"Peter, do you know what would really make me happy? I need you to go to the market and buy every bag of skittles and bring them here; after you do that, separate them by color. You know I only like certain ones," I say sweetly. He looks back at me and smile.

"Of course Bella girl, anything for you," Peter says as he kisses my forehead and disappears.

"Did you really just have him do that?" Jasper says trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well it's true! I only like certain colors and now it will give me time to talk to everyone." I explain.

Kol walks over to the bar, pours him a drink and sits down on one of the couches. "Yes, Isabella, please do explain? What exactly is your relationship with the cowboy?"

"There is no relationship. Peter sometimes gets a little affectionate but it no goes beyond a kiss on the temple or forehead. We hug and he calls me his Bella girl but that is it. I see him as another brother. Well, a brother that will ACTUALLY do what I ask." I say looking at Damon and Stefan. They both roll their eyes at me and I give them a small smile.

"What is it with the Salvatores and sir bonds?" Caroline pipes in.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy as he puts his arm around Bonnie.

"Well, just look: Damon sired two people, a girl named Charlotte in New Orleans and now Elena that now have been bonded to him and the ONLY person Bella has is sired to her. Stefan, have you ever sired anyone?"

Everyone looks at Stefan as he is starting to look more and more uncomfortable.

"Well, there was this one person. I came across her when she was dying in the woods and changed her; I think her name was Robin. She followed me around for a few years. I finally told her to just go away and live a happy life. I never heard from her again," he said ashamed.

"That so didn't work with Peter. I have said that to him so many times, but he always comes back."

"So it has to be in your blood, maybe like Klaus and thee hybrids," Bekah chimed in.

"Where do you want me to do this Bells?" Peter called from the door. I look over at him and he has at least 10 bags full of candy.

"Um, in the kitchen. Do one bag at a time and at a human pace. I will be in there in a second." He only nods his head and goes to where I was pointing.

I look over at Kol and I know he wants to say something but holds back.

"Kol, are you ok?" I ask before I can stop myself. I know he is fuming but I couldn't help myself.

"OH yeah, I'm just fine love. I just found out my _WIFE _is sired to some cowboy that I knew nothing about after we promised no more secrets." He says as he gets up and walks out the door. I start to go after him but Jasper stops me.

"Give him a few to calm down Izzy. Right now, he is so mad that I don't know if going after him will be safe, even for you."

I know that he is right but damn it I need him to understand that I feel nothing for Peter. I walk in to the kitchen and couldn't help but laugh. He had piles of Skittles everywhere and in separate colors. He looks up at me like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Sorry darlin but you know I hat doing things at a human pace." He say with a slight blush. I shake my head as a Damon, Stefan and Nik walk in behind me.

"Peter, why did you really come find me?" I ask. He looks into my eyes with his baby blue and smiles that heart breaking smile that if I didn't have Kol, I would have swooned over.

"I missed you and Jasper. After I found Charlotte with Emma, I flipped shit. When I was watching the house burn, my "knower" told me you guys would need me, and to come here and find you. So, I followed the bond and here I am." He said all this while still sorting out the candies, never really looking at us after we first came in.

"What do you mean you followed the bond?" Klaus said.

"You can feel a pull to your sire. No matter where you are you can feel it and it gets stronger the farther you get to them. That is why I haven't really leave Damon's side, it literally hurts to be too far away from him," Elena explains coming into the kitchen.

I look over at Peter and he nods.

"You have been in pain all this time?" I ask him feeling like shit.

"Not really, I mean, at first it hurt like hell but then after a few years you just kinda get used to it I guess," he says with a shrug. Yeah, now I feel even worse.

"OK, everyone stay here, I need to go and find Kol." I say as I walk out of the house. I can track him back to the mansion. I walk in and everything is destroyed.

"KOL! KOL! ARE YOU HERE?!"I yell out. That is when I notice blood on the floor and it isn't human. I run around the house and find nothing. I finally go into our room, on my vanity mirror was a message written in what looks like blood.

_I have him, now come get him. –C_

Oh this mother fucker really wants to die.

**AN: Dun Dun DUN! I promise it won't take me nearly as long as last time, but until then…**

**Laters baby,**

**Mel**


	15. What Did You Say?

**AN: Hello everyone! I know this is a shock, two chapters in one week but I really wanted to get this one out. Thanks to my twin and favorite sister in law thatpanicgirle, love you sweetie! On with the show!**

**I own nothing but really wish I had Jasper and Kol.**

**KPOV**

_I can't believe she didn't tell me about this bullshit! _I say to myself as I run through the woods away from Isabella and the _Cowboy_. I run into the mansion and straight to the liquor. After pouring myself a shot - or seven - I sit down and actually start thinking about things. I know she didn't tell me but we haven't really been talking much lately. I start to feel worse and worse and I sit here.

I hear the door open and shut as footsteps start to head my way. The click of heels let me know that it isn't Bella but maybe it is Rebekah. I finish my drink and walk to make another with the footsteps come to a stop.

"Damn suga, now I know why she waited for you for so long," I catch from behind me. I turn around to see a woman I have never seen before look at me. She had platinum blonde hair down to her waist and crimson eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a red wife beater and a leather jacket with black peep toe pumps. Not bad looking by any means but she had nothing on Bella.

"Well now, who do we have here? I must say, it isn't every day that women walks in to this house and isn't shaking in fear."

"My name isn't important right now, but what is, is that you need to come with me," mystery woman says.

"Do I now? Well hate to disappoint you sweetheart, but I don't do things I don't want to, so if you will just show yourself out, I will be on my way."

"See that will not work for us" she says with a sly smile on her face. "We were sent to collect you, so you can come on your own two feet or we can do this the hard way."

This chick has no idea who she is messing with. I look over at her and shrug my shoulders, finishing my drink. I blur over to her and pin her up against the wall by her throat. The veins under my eyes start to become more pronounce. I feel my fangs elongate over my bottom lip. I look into her eyes and see no fear what so ever. I tilt my head to the side, looking at her confused when I feel something grab my head and twist it, breaking it.

I wake up some time later and my neck is killing me. I look around and see that I am in some cellar, chained down to a chain. I try to break the chains and my arm starts burning.

_Fuck! I hate vervain!_

I start to remember everything that happened.

_Who the hell was that bitch and where the hell am I?_

"Oh good, you are awake. I thought Vicki really fucked you up," I hear from the doorway.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" I growl at her.

"Sorry for being so rude before, Let me introduce myself. My name is Charlotte and I want Isabella dead."

"Who?" I so eloquently say. I know that name but I can't remember from where. Then it hits me, "Peter wife? I thought he killed you?"

"Oh, he tried darlin, but I got out just in time. Emma, sadly, did not."

"What the hell do you want with me; shouldn't you be going after Peter? I just met the fucker today."

"Well, you see, I want to hurt him, not kill him. I want him to feel the pain I felt when Emma died. I can't just out right kill Bella, because he will never leave her fucking side till she pushes him away again. So, that leads me to you. I kidnap you and when she comes for you, me and Vicki will kill her."

"You dumb, dumb bitch! Do you have any idea who you are fucking with?" I snarl at her.

"Bella's mate, which is all I need to know." She says as she starts to walk over to me. She runs her thumb across my cheek.

"Well sweetheart, let ME introduce MYSELF, Kol Mikaelson at your service. Oh, by the way, you have fucked up big time." I start to laugh as my name registers with her. _Oh, this is going to be so much fun._

**BPOV**

I call everyone to the house and continue to pace the floor waiting for them to get there. Who the hell is dumb enough to abduct an Original? There are two scents in the living room. One of them smells familiar but I just can pace it.

The door flies open and Peter runs in and freezes.

"There is no way! How the hell?! It isn't possible," Peter starts ranting.

"Peter, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jasper asks him walking around and coming straight for me. He wraps his arms around me and whispers that everything will be ok.

"That scent, it isn't possible to be here."

"Huh?" Was all I got out? Edward runs in and stops just like Peter.

"Victoria?" That is all she says. _What the hell does that have to do with anything?_

"Ok, one thing at a time. Peter, what are you going on about?" I ask him.

"One of the scents, it shouldn't be here. I killed her and there should be no way that she is here." Peter starts ranting and looking around as if someone was going to jump out at him. I leave Jasper's side and walk over to Peter. I touch his arm to get him to stop and gently grab his face. His eyes are telling me something is really wrong.

"Peter sweetheart; who are you talking about?" I ask him gently.

"Charlotte! One of the scents is Charlotte!" He says with fury and pain in his eyes.

"I thought you burned your house down with her and what her face inside?"

"I did. I stood there and watched it burn to the ground. No one got out, I was sure of it." He says.

"Ok, now that we know who one of them is, who is Victoria" Nik asks.

"A while ago, we had a run in with three nomads. One of them thought Bells smelt good. Long story short, he chased her all the way to Arizona, there was a fight and we killed him. His mate wasn't too happy about it and swore that she would get her revenge for her mate." Emmett explains.

"I see, so you left a vengeful now mate less, vampire alive so that she could come and possible kill my sister. AWEOME!" Damon says.

"You are one to talk about leaving her! We didn't even know she had brothers until a few weeks ago! So get off you high horse and fuckoff," Rose yelled.

She had a point and that would be settled later but right now all I wanted to do was find Kol.

"ENOUGH!" I scream." This isn't helping me find Kol right now. We need to find him and find him now"

"Maybe we should let him sit for a while," Damon says. I look over at him like he is nuts.

"What?"

"I mean, listen, he has done some fucked up things and killed a SHIT load of people. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if he got some of his own medicine."

I blur over to him and throw him through one of the walls in the living room.

"How dare you say that? Fuck you Damon!"

"Maybe he is right Izzy," Stefan chimes in. Are my brothers stupid or something? I start to walk over to him and he start to back up with his hands out in front of him.

"Izzy, listen to us. Maybe Kol needs some of his own medicine. You haven't seen the things that he has done. We aren't saying we aren't going to help you find him, but maybe we should wait a little while till we do," Stefan says slowly.

I feel my face vamp out and go to lunge for him when I feel a pair of arms go around me. I look and see Damon holding me.

"Get the FUCK off of me! You want me to sit here and let my husband, my MATE get tortured just because he did some fucked up things. DO all of you feel this way?" I look at his siblings and they wouldn't look me in the face, the Cullen got real quiet and my brothers were looking at me with pleading eyes. The only ones that looked like they wanted to help were Jasper and Peter.

"Great, that is just fine. I will find him by myself. Oh and when I do, you all can go to hell." I storm out with Jasper and Peter not far behind me. Everyone was screaming at us to come back and Rebekah was crying that Jasper would never forgive her.

I know one thing that is for sure, they are all dead to me now.

**AN: Some crazy shit right. The bitch is alive! R&R!**

**Laters baby!**

**Mel**


	16. What The Hell Did You Just Say?

**AN:*Pokes head out from behind Kol.* I am so sorry about taking so long to update. (Writers block is a bitch.) This chapter isn't Beta-ed so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**I own nothing but GOD can I please have Kol.**

**KPOV**

Charlotte started pacing back and forth in front of me, mumbling so low to herself that even I can't hear her. I think she finally realizes who she has here.

"So, you are an original, like THE ORIGINALS?" She finally says stopping in front of me. I laughed at her stupidity and nodded my head. I know they say blondes are dumb but this chick is the cream of the crop.

"Yes sweetheart, I am THE Kol Mikaelson. Now, what do you say to taking these things off of me and we get to know each other better." I wink at her and give her the smirk that always made Bella weak in the knees; I know I am going to hell for this but I need to get back to Isa. I see a light in her eyes and know that maybe she isn't only into girls; I mean she was with Peter for some decades.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. As soon as I take the chains off, you will kill all of us and I am not going to die today," Charlotte tells me but you can hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"Now, why would I do that? You and Vicky over there seem like you would be some fun together, and I would love to join in. Bella never really let me have too much fun," I lie through my teeth. If they only knew the things that woman did, it would make even them blush. I have to make one of them think I am into them. All I need is a second of weakness and I will be out of here and on my way back to Bella to apologize my ass off.

"Really? For someone who has been 'faithful' to her husband for so long, why would she never let you have any fun in the bedroom?" She started moving closer to me and my chains.

"I think she is just stuck in the past, you know, I'm over a 1000 years old and Bella is just shy of 150 not including her human years, so sex then and now are like night and day. While some of us move on and get with the times, namely I, Bella got stuck back in the 1800's, where you only have sex one way. To tell you the truth, it is a little boring." I tell her with my smirk placed firmly on my face.

She walks over to me with what I think is supposed to be a sexy strut, and ran her finger down my chest. I hold in my laughter at this. She really is pathetic.

"Well, it would be nice to hear my named called during sex."

What the hell is she talking about?

"I know you what you are thinking; I was with Peter for so long that surly he said it. Nope! Almost every time he called out Bella, or Belly girl. Do you have any idea what it is like to be madly in love with someone and have them call out someone else's name for the last 4 decades!" She screams in my face. I guess the whole seduction thing just flew out the window. Wait, what the hell did she just say?

"Oh, that is right, He screamed out your wife's name during sex. He always blamed it on the sire bond but I can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, he was really wishing it was her instead of me. It was always Bella did it this way or Bella always liked this so I thought you might too. Do you know how infuriating that is and what that can do to a person's ego? I bet she fucked him before she sent him away. Why else would he do that?" She walks over to a table that I didn't notice and grabs a stake. I know that it can't kill me but damn it that fucking thing hurts.

"Bella would never fuck anyone but me so keep that thought out of your head." I grunt at her while she puts a stake through my hand. I will not let this bitch hear me scream.

"How can you be so sure? I mean, you were gone for almost 100 years and I have only been with Peter for 40 years; that's 60 years that neither of us know what was going on."

There is no way that Bella would be unfaithful to me, to us. I know how much she loves me and she would never betray me. I have to admit, her and Peter looked a little too close for my liking. I mean, Damon and Elena have the same bond and they weren't anywhere near that close. From what I know, Elena hates Damon. I can't let myself think like that, but I swear if I find out he touched her, I will drive a stake through his heart myself. I am brought out of my thoughts by someone elses voice that isn't Charlotte's.

"Char, I think we need to let him go."

Crazy redhead say what? "Look, the longer we have him here, the more likely his family is going to come looking for him. I want to kill Bella as much as you, but not at the cost of my own life. You can't kill an Original, they are as hard to kill as I am and there are only 3 things that can kill me."

"We will do no such thing! I want her dead, not him or Peter but fucking Bella!" Charlotte screams.

While she is screaming at Victoria, I hear foots steps falling in the cellar. I can't tell how many but I don't think they are my family or Bella.

"Good, you brought him here. Now we can get the fucking Original family here and I will kill them all," a man's voice says from behind the two crazy chicks.

"No, we had a deal Connor; you said if I brought him here, we could kill Bella. You said nothing about taking on the whole ORIGINAL family. That is just fucking suicide!" Victoria says. It seems like she is the only one with a fucking brain.

"Plans change," Connor says as he pulls out what I think is a machete and cuts Charlotte's head off of her shoulders. Before he can get to Victoria, she high tails it out of there.

"Now what do you say we get to know each other better?" Connor says with a shit eating grin on his face. FUCK!

**AN: There you go people, another on down. R&R. Just to let everyone know, I am also writing a colabo with thatpanicgirle called 'The Journal'. Of course it is a crossover fic, but with a twist. It deals with Twilight/Supernatural/Vampire Diaries. I know crazy shit but so worth checking out.**

**Later's baby! **

**Mel**


	17. Im Hungry

**AN: Guess whose back! Sorry it took so long but this arm stuff was not joke. I am updating all of my stories so this will be a fun not!**

**I own nothing but god do I wish Kol was mine.**

**BPOV**

It has been weeks and we still have no idea where Kol is. I swear we have looked in every nook and cranny of this damn town and nothing had happened.

I am sitting in the living room of the mansion trying to think of a plan. I haven't talked to my brothers since the day Kol went missing. I can't look at them knowing they just wanted me to leave him to die somewhere. Jasper and Peter haven't really left my side. Peter has even gone as far as lying with me at night so I can sleep.

~*Flashback*~

"Come on Bella girl, you need to rest, you haven't slept in days," Peter says while walking into the Mikaelson house.

"I can't sleep right now. I need to figure out where he is and if I'm sleeping, I'm not looking. I lost him all those years ago, I just got him back Peter," I sob. Peter walks up to me and lifts me up bridal style. He carried me all the way up to his room because I can't set foot in out room. I lay there and curl into myself. Peter walks around and turns off all the lights and closes all the curtains. He walks back over to the bed and lays down; pulling me to his chest.

"Come one baby girl, let's get some rest," he says slowly rubbing circles on my back. I listen to his almost dead heart and I fall to sleep in minutes.

~*Flashback*~

"Still thinking darlin'?" Jasper's voice come from the doorway.

"Yup, there has to be something we are missing. I just have a feeling we are looking over something," I tell him. I lean my head back on the back of the couch and close my eyes. "Where could he be Jazz? We've looked through the town and woods, houses and everywhere."

"What about any old structures, falling houses with basements, maybe even abandoned cellars?" Jasper says.

"We could try and find a witch to do a locator spell." I look up and see Elijah, Rebekah, and Nik walk in the room with Peter right behind them.

"Why the hell didn't I think of that? Call Bonnie or some other damn witch and see if they will help," I tell them with the first real thought of hope in weeks. Please let this idea work.

**KPOV**

I am hungry as hell and even madder than that. I swear when I get out of this chair, I am going to kill that mother fucker. Every few hours like clockwork, his little bald headed ass walks down here and shoots me full of vervain and white oak ash to keep me from busting out of here.

"Glad to see that you are finally awake, I have some more shots for you," Connor says walking in like everything is great.

"Goody, I am looking forward to it." I give him a weak smile as he walks over and injects me in the arm. The shit burns like hell but I will not give this douche the satisfactory of screaming. I maybe weak and in pain, but I will not pass out. He walks over to the table and chairs that has been there since he killed the blonde.

"So, what are we going to talk about today mate? Sports? Cars? Oh I know, Oprah," I rasp out.

"Where is your wife?"

"Are you really going to go there again? I am not telling in you where she is so you can just go to hell," I tell him.

"Ok, how about where is your family? I have looked all over this place and not a hide or hair of them."

"You see, my siblings are really good at hiding in plain sight so, only heaven knows where they are," I smile up at him.

"You are one stubborn son of a bitch you know that know that. Is she really worth dying for?" He asks me.

"Every fucking time," I grunt out to him. I move my right hand and notice the rope is REALLY lose. While Connor turns around to get another syringe ready, I start working the ropes. I almost have it off when he turns back around. I stop moving and make it look like I'm about to pass out again.

"Maybe this will help convince you to talk." He grabs my left arm to stick me again but my right hand get lose through the ropes. I grab his neck and throw him across the room. I work on all the other ropes and slowly walk over to him.

He looks up at me with wide eyes and starts to back up. I shake my head and start laughing.

"Did you really think you would get away from this? I may be weak, but I'm still a lot stronger than you." I grab him but his shirt collar and raise him up to look in my eyes. I look at his neck and can see the veins pumping.

"You know for a hunter, you smell really good and I have fucking starving!" My 'vamp face' comes out and I can feel my teeth break into his soft skin of his neck. After I drain him, I break the door down and start walking to my Bella.

I get outside of the damn cellar when a thought crosses my mind. _Oh shit, I just killed a member of The Five. I am fucked._

**AN: So Kol killed a hunter, didn't he learn from Klaus? R&R **

**Later's baby!**

**Mel**


End file.
